Sobre Luz E Escuridão
by Angel T-chan Nekoi
Summary: A batalha da Grand Chase contra o mal de Cazeaje continua, com mais e mais aliados se unindo à nossas guerreiras em busca de paz. Pórem... será Cazeaje realmente o principal inimigo? O que realmente se esconde entre a Luz e a Escuridão?
1. Cazeaje

_**Sobre Luz E Escuridão**_

Autora: T-chan Nekoi

Disclaimer: Não possuo os direitos autorais de Grand Chase. Isso é da Level Up. Não ganho nada com essa fic fora satisfação pessoal de ter leitores. ^^ SE alguém quiser tentar me processar, ok... vai querer o pé direito ou esquerdo do chinelo?

Resumo: A batalha da Grand Chase contra o mal continua, com mais e mais aliados se unindo à nossas guerreiras em busca de paz. Pórem... será Cazeaje realmente o principal inimigo? O que realmente se esconde entre a Luz e a Escuridão?

Notas: Essa fic terá participação de personagens enviados pra mim. Não sou dona deles, e tenho permissão de ditos donos pra colocá-los aki. Minha única OC será apresentada mais tarde, e darei crédito a todos os donos de chars fora os da Level Up.

NÃO TEM VAGAS PRA ENVIO DE FICHAS COM MAIS PERSONAGENS, GENTE JAH TEM MTO CHAR PREU MEXER! . DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Falas normais

'pensamentos'

_**- fala de Lass possuído**_

**- fala de Cazeaje**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Cazeaje

As guerreiras da Grand Chase finalmente chegam até o castelo de Cazeaje. A jornada foi difícil, por muitas vezes elas chegaram aos seus limites físicos e mentais, mas agora elas são mais fortes. Elesis, Lire e Arme estão prontas; elas VÃO derrotar Cazeaje, não importa o que a Rainha da Escuridão jogar contra elas.

Mal sabem o que enfrentarão...

Do alto da mais terrível fortaleza do continente Ellia, Cazeaje sente a presença daquelas que vieram tentar subjugá-la. 'Tolas,' pensa ela, 'acham que conseguirão me surpreender... senti sua presença no momento que colocaram pés em meu continente! Admito que não esperava que passassem por Elena, mas não preciso me preocupar. A velocidade e poder de meu 'servo' serão mais que suficiente para essas garotinhas, isso se elas chegarem até aqui!' Nesse momento, Cazeaje solta um urro, avisando seus guardas e outras criaturas para se prepararem. ** - Finalmente, algo para distraírem-se deste tédio... Hahahahaha!**

* * *

- Esse urro... só pode ser Cazeaje! - diz Elesis

- Será que percebeu nossa chegada? - Arme olha em direção da torre central, de onde veio o som.

- Se o que aconteceu com Elena não disse a ela que chegamos, isso com certeza vai. CÍRCULO DA MORTE! - e Elesis ataca um soldado amon.

- Por Mirantho Elesis, seria muito mais fácil se você não atraísse a atenção de toda a guarda do castelo! - Lire exclama irritada, pois vê mais três dúzias de inimigos vindo em sua direção.

- E desde quando isso impediu a gente? Vamos lá!

* * *

As batalhas foram cansativas, mas nada que impedissem o avanço rápido da Grand Chase. Arme usou "Curar" no grupo ao chegarem na sala mais proxima do topo, deixando apenas alguns arranhões leves para serem tratados com mais calma quando tudo terminasse. Quando finalmente chegaram ao topo, nossas guerreiras deparam-se com uma figura de costas, sozinha na plataforma onde estavam.

- Cazeaje!

- _**Vocês me odeiam tanto assim?**_- a figura diz, sua voz estranhamente parecendo duplicada. Elesis, Lire e Arme notam que a pessoa usa roupas negras com detalhes em azul, tem cabelo branco-prateado indo quase até os ombros e estava segurando adagas em ambas as mãos.

- Você trouxe a morte ao continete de Vermécia! - Lire avança um passo com seu arco apontado para a nuca de Cazeaje. - Por que trouxe a guerra até nós?

A figura ri. - _**O que? Eu? Trazendo guerra?**_- Cazeaje vira para encarar as guerreiras, e as três encaram um rosto pálido, com olhos sem pupila semi-cobertos por uma franja. _**- Não, apenas lhe trouxe armas. Escolheram lutar entre si por vontade própria.**_ - Ela sorri de forma irônica ao dizer isso.

Arme fica chocada demais para conseguir replicar. Ela não é a única sem palavras, porém. Cazeaje ri mais abertamente.

_**- Não me usem como desculpa para a guerra que travariam de qualquer jeito.**_

Nesse momento Arme estoura. - Não é verdade! Queríamos a paz!

Cazeaje desce para uma plataforma mais baixa, enquanto continua: -_**Para acabar com a guerra, é preciso um líder absoluto.**_- Ela eleva o punho direito, ainda segurando a adaga. - _**Serei este líder e acabarei com a guerra com minhas próprias mãos.**_

Nesse momento, ela toma uma posição ofensiva. - _**Heróis da Grand Chase, vamos ver o final de tudo isso.**_

- Mentira! Não vamos deixar você fazer o que bem entender! - Elesis se prepara e dá um salto contra Cazeaje, seus sabres prontos para retalhar a rainha do caos.

Elesis avança contra Cazeaje, tentando cortá-la na horizontal. Cazeaje salta, lançando kunais enquanto passa por cima de Elesis. Ela rola tentando desviar das kunais mas algumas a acertam de raspão.

'Caraca, ela é ágil!' pensa Elesis. 'Isso vai ser interessante...'

No momento que toca o chão, Cazeaje é atingida por um raio paralisante vindo de Arme, enquanto Lire solta uma rajada de flechas que a atinge em cheio.

Isso não a detém muito, porém. Cazeaje dá um salto, e parece parar no ar por alguns momentos. De repente lança um ataque que forma várias lâminas de vento na direção do grupo. Elesis rola pra longe, Lire dá um salto duplo no ar e Arme usa seu teleporte pra desviar. Ainda no ar, Lire lança mais algumas flechas na direção de Cazeaje. Esta dá um mortal pra trás desviando.

Arme recita baixinho: - Espíritos do fogo, água e terra, me dêem forças! - Nesse momento, ela sente sua força mágica aumentar aos poucos, e concentra sua energia.

Enquanto isso, Elesis aproxima-se de Cazeaje para uma luta a curta distância. Golpes de lâminas voam para cada lado, causando vários ferimentos nas duas. Lire chega e agarra Cazeaje por trás, dando uma cambalhota e jogando-a no chão. Cazeaje leva um bom dano, mas levanta e ataca com mais lâminas voadoras. Elesis é atingida em cheio, voando longe, enquanto Lire é pega apenas de raspão.

Cazeaje se prepara pra lançar mais um ataque, quando sente uma presença à suas costas. Ela vira e vê apenas uma bola de fogo gigante parada acima dela.

- Aaahhh, SATÉLITE EXPLOSIVO! - Arme grita e lança a esfera bem no rosto de Cazeaje, que não teve como desviar. Ela é jogada longe, batendo de costas numa plataforma e deixando uma grande rachadura na mesma. Ela escorrega para o chão e fica caída, encostada à parede.

- Conseguimos? Está tudo acabado finalmente? - pergunta Elesis virando-se para as outras. Ela, por estar de costas pra seu oponente, não vê uma enorme sombra saindo de dentro do corpo inerte e pairando no ar. Só quando vê os rosto sérios e assustados de Lire e Arme, é que ela vira. - Isso é... - A sombra é gigantesca, pelo menos três vezes maior que elas, flutuando em frente das guerreiras. Daí a pouco ela toma forma, algo que parece com um cachorro ou lobo gigante azul, vermelho e branco, com espinhos nas costas e alguns detalhes na ponta das 'orelhas'. A criatura vira seus olhos verde-fluorescentes na direção das meninas. - Não!

- **Haha... parece que estava errada ao achar que este frágil corpo humano seria o bastante para derrotá-las.** - Cazeaje dá um passo a frente, fazendo o chão onde as guerreiras estavam tremer. - **Testemunhem, e tremam diante do meu verdadeiro poder!**

Lire está paralisada, olhando o monstro à sua frente. Elas mal derrotaram ela numa forma falsa, como iriam batalhar algo daquele tamanho? - Oh, não!

Cazeaje solta uma rajada enorme na direção delas, que desviam por pouco. Arme é atingida no braço antes de teleportar-se, enquanto Lire tinha pego no braço de Elesis para levá-la a uma plataforma mais alta.

- Isto... isto não é possível! Cazeaje não pode ser tão forte assim! - Arme diz, segurando seu braço ferido.

A rainha da escuridão ri, sua voz ecoando ao redor da Grand Chase. - **Vejam o poder de seu novo governante!**

Elesis levanta e prepara os sabres. - Ela está vindo!


	2. Lass

Angel: Hmm, avisinho: graças à atualização MAIS UMA VEZ da história do Grand Chase, eu penso em fazer alterações / correções nessa fic no futuro, mas ainda não tenho certeza em quais partes. Isso porque, ainda que eu esteja chateada com algumas mudanças de roteiro na história oficial, tem explicações que ficaram muito melhores depois da mudança para Grand Chase Chaos. ^^

Yura: Fato. Ah, e ainda que a história por hora pareça mais uma re-descrição de fatos no jogo, esperem que em breve as coisas vão mudar...

AVISO: esta fic foi escrita ANTES DE Sieghart 3rd Job, Mari, Dio, Zero e uns vilões aparecerem por aqui. Por isso, por favor peço pra que não xinguem muito alguns pontos futuros, ok? ^^ (vou começar a postar esse aviso nos próximos capítulos se der)

Disclaimer: Se algum de vocês acha que euzinha sou dona do jogo Grand Chase, só posso dizer que é bom sonhar...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 - Lass**

Elesis novamente corre na direção do monstro, mas infelizmente Cazeaje esperava justamente por isso. Com apenas um movimento da pata dianteira, acertou Elesis em cheio, fazendo-a voar longe e bater numa parede.

- ELESIS! - as meninas gritam. Ver sua líder sendo acertada com tanta brutalidade faz com que finalmente as duas voltasse com a mente pra luta. 'Isso pede uma mudança de estratégia!', Pensa Lire.

Lire decide usar suas bestas para esta luta, pois com elas sua mobilidade aumenta e também a quantidade de ataques que pode lançar; ela nunca agradeceu tanto aos espíritos ancestrais por ter passado no teste de classe. Cochicha rapidamente para Arme um pequeno plano para dar tempo à jovem maga de cuidar dos ferimentos de Elesis, que eram um tanto preocupantes.

Lire correu em direção à Cazeaje, e como esta havia feito antes contra a espadachim, deu um salto passando por cima da rainha da escuridão e atirando com a besta. Arme ergueu um rápido escudo mágico e posicionou-se entre Elesis e as duas combatentes. Cazeaje fica sobre as duas pernas traseiras, dá um giro enquanto libera várias esferas sombrias, das quais Lire desvia por pouco. Arme é atingida, mas apenas o escudo mágico é desfeito, por sorte. Ela rapidamente o refaz, enquanto Elesis faz o que pode para continuar consciente.

Usando sua agilidade ao máximo, a caçadora dá giros, cambalhotas e outras tantas revoluções aéreas, atirando sem parar e fazendo o possível para desviar a atenção de sua adversária das outras duas meninas. A quantidade de ataques é tal que irrita Cazeaje, ainda que lhe causem pouco dano. Ao mesmo tempo, Arme consegue conjurar um "Curar" em Elesis e esta se recupera o suficiente para recomeçar a luta. E bem a tempo, pois Cazeaje havia lançado um novo voleio de esferas sombrias, atingindo Lire e desfazendo o escudo de Arme.

Lire levanta-se sem muitos ferimentos, mas sentindo algo estranho com seu corpo; sentia-se cada vez mais fraca. Ela dá um salto duplo, e lança seu ataque Furacão. Ao mesmo tempo, sente como se os músculos de todo seu corpo queimassem ferozmente com cada ataque que lançava. Ao final do ataque, ela pousa nada graciosamente no chão, Elesis logo se aproxima.

- Lire!

- Sinto... como se estivesse queimando... - Lire diz entre dentes, seu corpo tenso e tremendo por causa das sensações que o percorriam. - A-aquilo foi... um ataque de amaldiçoar, droga...

- Fica aqui, deixa que eu e Arme cuidamos disso. - Elesis encosta Lire atrás de uma plataforma e guarda seus sabres nas bainhas. 'Acho que para este caso, seria melhor voltar ao básico... Tenho mais possibilidades assim!' Elesis então saca de uma terceira bainha oculta sob a capa uma espada, e sustenta firme com as duas mãos.

-Só preciso de alguns minutos... logo eu vou conseguir... levantar... - Lire mexe, tentando erguer-se apoiada na parede.

- Já falei, deixa o resto com a gente, fica aí e se recupera. Afinal... - Elesis dá um sorrisinho pra Lire, por cima do ombro. - não posso deixar você ficar com todo o crédito, né? - dito isso Elesis levanta e sai correndo em direção de Cazeaje.

- Como ela disse, deixa com a gente! - Arme pisca o olho e deixa Lire se recuperando.

* * *

Muitos podem chamar Elesis de cabeça dura, mas uma coisa ela pode afirmar com certeza: ela aprende rápido. Mantendo-se longe das patas de Cazeaje, Elesis usa as plataformas para se aproximar da cabeça da Rainha da escuridão. Saltando e tomando impulso ainda no ar, Elesis solta sua espada flamejante bem no rosto do monstro. Cazeaje solta 1 rosnado por causa da dor, e das suas costas alguns tentáculos levantam, partindo para tentar impalar Elesis. A espadachim pode não ser tão ágil quanto Lire, mas com alguns giros de corpo e a espada, conseguiu sair ilesa do ataque. Arme toma uma certa distância, calculando precisamente o ponto onde precisa ficar para lançar seu ataque. Quando vê Elesis pousar a uma distância segura, ela grita:

- ARMADILHA DE GELO!

O círculo polar que aparece embaixo de Cazeaje a atinge, fazendo vários ferimentos além de congelar suas pernas. Elesis aproveita pra atingi-la com um Crítico X, além de varios golpes e cortes de espada. Por estar perto, ela é a primeira a notar que a boca de Cazeaje estava brilhando.

'Ah, droga!' - ARME RÁPIDO, PULA NAS PLATAFORMAS MAIS ALTAS! - diz enquanto ela mesma se afasta e sobe o mais rápido que consegue.

E bem a tempo, pois a criatura logo dispara.

O ataque é avassalador; um raio de energia foi solto da boca de Cazeaje, destruindo tudo que estava diretamente à frente dela. Arme nem queria imaginar como seria o estado das três se aquilo as atingisse...

Cazeaje aproveita que o gelo quebrou no último golpe, e pisa no chão com força, tentando desequilibrar as meninas. Arme avança, pulando sobre várias plataformas enquanto carrega seu ataque. Este era um golpe novo, que ela aprendeu vasculhando a biblioteca de Serdin recentemente.

- CHAMA DE GORGOS!

O ataque é perfeito; Cazeaje urra de dor, e tenta atingir Arme com suas patas e tentáculos também.

- Elesis, o ponto fraco dela é fogo! - grita para a amiga, enquanto teleporta-se o quanto pode pra desviar. - Usa seus ataques de fogo nela que a gente ganha!

- Beleza! - Elesis anima-se com a notícia: afinal, seu elemento É fogo, seus ataques desse tipo sempre causam mais dano que o normal. Correndo, ela salta e, dando um impulso no ar, acaba nas costas de Cazeaje.

- ESPADA DE FOGO!

Apesar de ser do elemento certo, sua lâmina não causa tanto dano quanto Elesis esperava. Ela franze a testa, e rola por baixo de Cazeaje quando esta se vira para atacá-la.

'Vamos tentar algo mais forte...' - CRATERA METEORO! - Bolas de fogo são lançadas da espada de Elesis, novamente atingindo Cazeaje pelas costas.

'Falta pouco...' pensa Arme. Juntando tudo que resta de sua energia em seu cetro, ela grita pra Elesis. - ELESIS VEM PRA CÁ!

A espadachim, tendo uma idéia do que Arme pretendia pelas várias batalhas conjuntas, faz o que ela diz, indo em direção à maga. Mas Cazeaje não terminou; ela se prepara pra atacar Elesis pelas costas, quando...

- FLECHA EXPLOSIVA! - uma voz grita à direita de Cazeaje.

Elesis vira-se; Cazeaje está caída de lado, rosnando e com uma queimadura no lado direito do grande corpo. Lire está novamente de pé, com o arco em punho. Aparentemente, o efeito do ataque anterior já havia passado, e a arqueira havia guardado novamente as bestas. Ela corre em direção à Elesis, pegando-a e saltando para onde Arme estava.

- Valeu Lire! - Elesis diz.

Lire sorri, enquanto Arme solta seu ataque:

- AAAHHHH METEORO!

Cazeaje solta um urro ao ser atingida, fazendo a própria fundação sob os pés das guerreiras tremer, como se o castelo maligno sentisse a dor proveniente da rainha em seu sofrimento. Ela cai de joelhos, levantando pó e arfando, enquanto lança um olhar calculista na direção do grupo.

**- Você é forte para um humano...** - diz com dificuldade.

- Nossos poderes vem da esperança pela paz! - Elesis aproxima-se com cautela, esperando para ver se Cazeaje lançaria outro ataque.

A rainha solta um bufo. **- Bah! Isso não faz nem sentido! Usaram apenas força para lutar contra mim em nome de sua tão desejada paz!**

Elesis arregala os olhos e fica tensa. - O – o quê?

O corpo gigante de Cazeaje começa a desaparecer, mas ela continua, rindo. **- Há há, lembrem-se disso para sempre. Pregam a paz, mas seus corações me dizem que fariam qualquer coisa, mesmo travar guerras, em nome da paz. Como pode isto ser paz verdadeira? - **pouco antes de sumir por completo, ela avisa. **- Voltarei quando a mente da humanidade for consumida pelo caos novamente.**

As guerreira continuam a observar, até que Cazeaje desaparece por completo.

- Mentes consumidas pelo caos... nos lembraremos disso, Cazeaje! - Lire diz, olhando para o céu.

Elas descem da alta plataforma em que estavam, com cuidado já que não tinham certeza de onde podiam pisar. Arme é a primeira a chegar ao chão, e percebe um vulto caído encostado em uma das paredes mais próximas. - Hein? Alguém está ali!

Lire, que possuía a melhor visão graças à seu sangue élfico, logo identifica a figura e corre na direção. - É o humano que havia sido possuído por Cazeaje.

As três correm até o jovem caído, notando que seu rosto parecia mais calmo durante a inconsciência. Seus ferimentos eram graves, mas nada que a magia de cura de Arme não pudesse resolver. Logo o jovem está sem um arranhão, e parece estar prestes a recobrar a consciência.

- Ah... O que aconteceu? - Diz ele sentando-se, segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos. - Onde... - ele olha ao redor e vê as guerreiras observando-o - ... quem são vocês?

- Somos as guerreiras da Grand Chase. Eu sou Arme, e elas são Elesis – Elesis acena apenas com a cabeça dizendo "hn" - e Lire. - Lire continua a olhá-lo atentamente, internamente perguntando-se se ele realmente não é mais uma ameaça. - Eu curei suas feridas. Qual seu nome?

- Eu sou Lass. Onde...

- Porque trabalhava para Cazeaje? - Lire interrompe de forma dura.

- Trabalhava pra... do que está falando? - diz irritado. Ele olha ao redor, toda a destruição e as roupas rasgadas e manchadas das três. Seus olhos arregalam ligeiramente, depois sua testa franze ao olhar para Lire novamente. - Está me dizendo que fui eu que fiz estas coisas?

Lire podia não confiar no jovem chamado Lass, mas podia ver claramente que ele não estava mentindo. Ele realmente não lembrava de tê-las atacado.

- Do que você lembra? - Pergunta Elesis.

- Eu... - ele faz força pra lembrar... mas tudo que lhe vem é um branco. - Eu não lembro... de nada... - ele franze ainda mais a testa em concentração – Eu lembro meu nome... só isso.

As três entreolham-se. Lire decide dar um voto de confiança à Lass.

- Não se preocupe. - Lire coloca a mão no ombro de Lass. - Esqueça o que acabou de acontecer, e continue com sua vida.

- Isso mesmo, não se culpe por nada do que aconteceu! - Arme diz com convicção.

Elesis acena com um sorriso. Ela ajuda Lass a se levantar. Depois, vira para suas duas companheiras de aventura. - Vamos terminar de lidar com os monstros no continente de Vermécia!

Lire e Arme concordam com a cabeça e viram-se para partir.

-Esperem. - Lass chama as guerreiras, que viram-se para ele. - Gostaria de me juntar a vocês, e ajudar a trazer a paz de volta ao mundo.

- Tem certeza? Não seria melhor ir... - Elesis ia dizer 'pra sua casa', mas então se lembra que Lass não se lembra de NADA, salvo o nome. - Não prefere ir viver em paz?

- Não tenho pra onde ir, não adiantaria. Prefiro lutar e, quem sabe um dia, recuperar a memória. - ele olha pra Lire. - Sei que não confia muito em mim. - olha para Arme. - Também sei que vai demorar pra que isso aconteça. - Finalmente volta o olhar para Elesis. - Mas... eu gostaria de começar de novo. Posso entrar na equipe de vocês?

Elesis sorri e estende a mão. Lass pega na mão dela e dá um leve sorriso. A Espadachim gosta da convicção dele. - Sim! Vamos começar de novo, guerreiros da Grand Chase!


	3. Missões

Angel: Hum Huuum, agora coisinhas começam a esquentar...

Yura: E você não quis mesmo mudar a história do (?), hein? õ.o

Angel: Claro que não! A mudança original foi um total desperdício no meu ponto de vista. u.u Ela tava perfeitinha do jeito que era.

Yura: _"tosse""tosse"_fanática_"tooooosse"_

Angel: ò.o Eu ouvi isso!

AVISO: esta fic foi escrita ANTES DE Sieghart 3rd Job, Mari, Dio, Zero e uns vilões aparecerem por aqui. Por isso, por favor peço pra que não xinguem muito alguns pontos futuros, ok? ^^

Disclaimer: Se eu REALMENTE fosse dona de Grand Chase, não ia precisar ficar procurando emprego. Mas como essa não é minha realidade... u.u (suspiro)

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Missões

- Destruam tudo!

'Não!'

- Todos que se opuserem devem ser punidos!

'Droga, corpo me escute! Pare com isso!'

- Matem todos! Por Lady Cazeaje!

'Não, não, NÃO!'

Ele nada podia fazer, só olhar. Seu corpo não o obedecia; por mais que sua consciência lutasse contra as amarras mágicas que a prendiam, elas não cediam um milímetro. Ele assistia toda destruição que causava e não podia impedir.

Do fundo de sua prisão mental, Ronan tentava mais uma vez lutar contra o feitiço, usava cada encantamento que conhecia, mas o resultado era sempre o mesmo: zero.

'Por quê? Droga, por quê? Eu senti quando a energia de Cazeaje sumiu, por que eu ainda não consigo me soltar?'

Era verdade; há algum tempo, quase todo o continente pôde ouvir um urro, como uma besta enfurecida, ecoar. No mesmo instante, Ronan sentiu que o peso da presença de Cazeaje em sua mente diminuía, até que ele não mais a sentia. Ela havia sumido! Ainda assim, o feitiço de domínio lançado sobre ele continuava. Ele estava atacando uma vila no momento, depois das Ruínas de Kastulle, junto com vários soldados e guerreiros Amon, além de dois magos negros e um Lich. Internamente, ele achava estranho que os magos e um lich viessem atacar uma simples vila, eles costumavam ficar no castelo e nas fortalezas maiores que tinham no continente. Então por que...?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao perceber que seu corpo havia parado. Ele estava em frente à um dos magos, e este ordenava que colocassem os cadáveres juntos, para que Lich os transformasse em mortos-vivos.

- Sim, senhor.

Enquanto via seu corpo jogar os cadáveres numa pilha, como se fossem bonecos de pano velhos, sua consciência queimava de indignação. 'Eu juro, pelo nome da família Erudon, que quando eu conseguir me libertar desse feitiço, eu farei de tudo para compensar a destruição que eu causei... eu vou destruir todos os monstros de Cazeaje, depois vou acabar com ela!'

* * *

Elesis, Lire e Arme, agora acompanhadas por Lass, saem finalmente do castelo. A aura maligna ainda permeia por todo o lugar, e provavelmente não desaparecerá durante longos anos.

- Sabe gente... - Elesis começa. - Eu falei que a gente ia derrotar os monstros de Vermécia, mas agora eu acho que tou me esquecendo de algo...

Lire comenta. - A gente não tinha que reportar para a comandante Lothos?

Gota aparece na testa de Elesis. Arme começa a rir.

- Hihi... bom, acho que tem razão Lire. - Arme comenta. - Afinal, todo mundo tem que saber que Cazeaje não tá mais aqui pra aterrorizar ninguém! Vencemos! - Ela começa a saltitar.

- E acho que a gente devia parar em alguma vila no caminho, para pegar mais suprimentos também. - Lire continua. - Tudo bem pra você, Lass?

Lass está apenas olhando à frente, acena positivo com a cabeça e não responde.

As meninas entreolham-se. - Ei Lass, eu tava pensando... - Elesis tenta puxar assunto. - você não tava a fim de aproveitar e ver algumas roupas novas pra você? Quer dizer... - ela olha a armadura que ele usa, a mesma da luta contra Cazeaje: a dos servos da rainha da escuridão. - ... acho que você não deve mais estar a fim de usar essa roupa por aí, né?

Lass pelo que parece a primeira vez, olha para si para ver o que vestia; seu olhar fica duro, o que com certeza não era a intenção da Elesis com o comentário. - ... Você tem razão.

- Er...

Lass passa pelas meninas e segue na frente do grupo. - Vamos logo. - Enquanto diz isso, ele tira a parte superior da armadura e as luvas e joga longe, ficando apenas com uma camiseta azul escura que estava por baixo, e as calças da armadura.

No caminho para o vilarejo mais próximo, eles passam pelos escombros de uma das cidades de Ellia destruídas durante a guerra contra Cazeaje. Nenhum prédio restava inteiro; ou havia sido tudo levado ao chão, ou apenas partes negras de algumas paredes ainda insistiam em manter-se de pé. Cinzas, pedaços de metal retorcido, madeira semi-queimada, e vários restos de pertences dos antigos moradores espalhavam-se por todos os lados; as vítimas da guerra.

- Não importa quantas vezes eu passar por lugares como esse, nunca vou me acostumar... - Diz Elesis

- Cazeaje causou tanto sofrimento, a terra vai demorar para se curar. Eu quase nem sinto a vida deste lugar, levará tempo até que alguma coisa consiga crescer aqui. - Lire comenta, triste, enquanto olha ao redor.

Elesis salta dentro das ruínas do que parecia ser um dos maiores prédios. - E essa parece que não era mesmo só uma pequena vila.. Isso daqui parece que era uma construção bem grande, tipo... sei lá uma biblioteca, ou...

- Um hospital infantil. - Lass diz longe do grupo.

As três olham para ele, mas Lass está com o rosto virado para o outro lado, com o olhar distante. Elas só conseguem ver metade de seu rosto. Lire nota um pedaço de pano perto de seu pé, e levanta pra ver. - Ele está certo, esse lençol tem bordado "Hospital Infantil Gaijin"...

Arme volta seu olhar pra o garoto. - Lass, como-

- Vamos embora logo, já perdemos muito tempo aqui! - ele sai pisando duro, suas mãos fechadas em punho. Elesis percebe que os punhos dele tremem ligeiramente.

- Lass...

* * *

Quando chegam no outro vilarejo, a primeira coisa que fazem é as três arrastarem o pobre Lass para uma loja de roupas. Ele sabia que tinha que ir, mas os sorrisos nos rostos de Elesis, Arme e até Lire não eram reconfortantes...

Quando finalmente terminaram de comprar tudo, Lass só faltou suspirar de alívio. Como alguém consegue ficar DUAS HORAS numa mesma loja? Mulheres...

A roupa de Lass agora era bem simples, e não atrapalhava seus movimentos (o que ele EXIGIU), mas tinham alguns detalhes que lhe davam estilo(o que elas INSISTIRAM): era uma calça comprida em tons de azul escuro com detalhes em azul claro e amarelo na barra, um colete azul sem mangas com detalhes em amarelo, sapatilhas brancas com detalhes, luvas azuis com espinhos no pulso, um lenço azul escuro no pescoço e uma faixa com dois tons de azul na testa. A calça era presa com uma faixa branca, o que permitia prender ali também as suas adagas.

Enquanto as garotas compravam os suprimentos, Lass fez questão de pegar o que sobrava da armadura de Cazeaje e jogar no lixo mais próximo.

Depois de tudo isso, eles conseguiram entrar em contato com Lothos através da telepatia de Arme, e pediram para ela vir buscá-los. Quando todos estavam no quartel general, as garotas contam para a comandante tudo o que aconteceu.

- ... e ele quer entrar pra Grand Chase. - Termina Arme. - Nós três já concordamos com a idéia, mas a senhora é quem sabe.

Lothos confirma com a cabeça. - Claro, sem problema algum. Bem vindo à Grand Chase, Lass.

- Obrigado, Comandante.

- Bom, eu sei que vocês querem continuar a lutar contra os monstros de Ellia, mas tenho outras missões pra vocês. - Cara de desapontamento das meninas. - Pra você também, Lass.

- Hn.

Lothos pega a lista. - Bom, alguns pescadores pediram para vocês caçarem fantasmas que tem aparecido no Mar de Patusei... E também alguns magos querem que vocês coletem os cristais dos Golens de Gelo. Deve ser pra poções de novo... - ela vira para Lass. - Lass, eu gostaria que você fosse até a Floresta dos Desafios. Um amigo meu pediu para que encontrássemos seu filho, que sumiu há alguns dias... - ela guarda a lista. - Apesar de provavelmente parecer fácil para você, peço que tome cuidado, sim? Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com o pobre rapaz.

- Tudo bem.

- As garotas podem ir até o mar, eu levo você até a floresta.

* * *

Lass já havia chegado até onde ficava o Ente, e já havia derrotado a criatura, mas nem sinal do garoto.

- Que coisas fracotes... - olhando os monstros que derrotou. - E cadê esse tal garoto... ah! Ali! - Ele viu um vulto atrás de um dos cogumelos maiores, parecia uma pessoa sentada encostada.

- Ei moleque, eu vim te buscar. Anda logo. - quando Lass se aproxima, percebe que o garoto está inconsciente, e parece com uma ferida atrás do ombro. - Aff, ele tá desmaiado... - Ao levantar o jovem, Lass dá uma olhada mais de perto no ferimento. 'Ei... nenhum dos monstros que tinha aqui causava danos como esse corte. Isso é ferida de lâmina! E essa cor...' - Merda, ele foi envenenado!


	4. Cura

Yura: Nova postagem, e agora minha baka hikari tá toda saltitante por causa dum review... *riso escarninho*

Angel: Nem vem chatear Yu! Poxa, primeiro review da fic no FFnet! Temos que comemorar! *pega um bolo e coloca em cima da mesa, junto com um jarro de suco*

Yura: ... esse não era o bolo que vc prometeu pro P-san? *olha franzindo as sobrancelhas*

Angel: *congela* ...tem um outro pra ele, se preocupa não. *sorriso congelado*

Yura: Você que se entenda com ele, eu tô fora... u.u

Angel: Bom! Agora vamos à festa... e ao capítulo! *aperta botão enviando o capítulo e puxa Anne-chan para comer o bolo*

DISCLAIMER: O dia que eu tiver os direitos autorais de Grand Chase, pode deixar que eu aviso vocês, ok? Mas até o momento, só em sonho...

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Cura

Lass coloca o garoto elfo nas costas, segurando o mais firme que conseguia. Ele prendeu o machado que o mesmo carregava no ombro do outro lado. 'Putz, como essa coisa pesa!' O ninja corre o mais rápido que podia, sem sacudir muito seu "passageiro".

'A ferida tem um tom arroxeado, pelo que vi... deve ser esses venenos que levam algum tempo pra surtir efeito. Mas como eu não sei quando ele foi envenenado, estou lutando contra o tempo!' Ele pensava furiosamente enquanto corria. Finalmente chegou à nova capital de Serdin, e saiu em disparada para o hospital mais próximo.

* * *

Depois de deixar o garoto aos cuidados dos médicos, Lass entra em contato com Lothos para explicar a situação. Ela manda Lass continuar por perto, para saber mais sobre a condição do jovem, enquanto ela falava com o pai do mesmo.

Antes de deixá-lo próximo à floresta, Lothos entregou a Lass uma jóia azul marinho. Ela explicou que aquela era uma Jóia Mensageira, bastava ele concentrar-se na pessoa com a qual ele precisava falar e que tenha uma jóia dessa, que esta brilharia e eles poderiam conversar. Ela disse também que tanto ela quanto as meninas tinham uma. Arme não precisava usar muito por causa da telepatia, mas guardava a sua para recepção. Era desse modo que Lothos entraria em contato com eles de agora em diante. Lass usava a jóia pela primeira vez naquele momento. Assim que acabou, percebe que o médico responsável pelo garoto que trouxe o esperava. Lass caminha até ele, e o mesmo explica o estado do jovem elfo.

- O veneno é raro... se ele não fosse um elfo, já teria morrido há tempos! Mas mesmo assim, o organismo dele está lutando uma batalha perdida... precisamos fazer o antídoto o mais rápido possível.

- E o que estão esperando? - Lass diz com irritação. - Vão logo fazer, ou quer que ele morra?

- Não questione meu compromisso com a saúde, jovenzinho! - Médico retruca, irritado também. - O problema é que não temos os ingredientes para fazer esse antídoto! Eu disse, ele é raro! - ele passa a mão no rosto, tentando se acalmar e raciocinar. - Eu tenho que fazer o pedido de missão na Grand Chase, então-

- Eu SOU da Grand Chase, fala logo a porcaria que você precisa pro antídoto! - enquanto fala, ele pega o médico pela gola da roupa e depois solta.

O doutor fica um pouco desconcertado, mas arruma a gola da camisa e continua. - B-bom, para o antídoto vamos precisar dos mesmos materiais que foram usados no veneno. - ele olha uma lista. - Precisamos de galhos de árvore venenosa do Pântano Esquecido, e de escamas da estátua do Mar de Patusei.

- Desde quando estátua tem escama? No máximo tem lasca, fragmento. - Lass comenta, enquanto tira a jóia mensageira do bolso, para falar com Lothos.

Médico suspira, rogando aos céus por paciência. - Chame como quiser, mas ela está viva, e é feita de uma espécie de mármore tóxico. E dizem que não importa quantas 'lascas' caiam dela, a estátua parece sempre inteira. Pelo menos os pescadores dizem isso...

- Tá, tá. Lothos, - Lass fala na direção da jóia. - Elesis e as outras ainda estão em Patusei?

A voz de Lothos responde da jóia. - Sim, acho que ainda vão demorar um pouco. Por quê?

-Fale para elas pegarem fragmentos da estátua de Patusei, o máximo que conseguirem. O hospital precisa disso pra fazer o antídoto do garoto.

- São escamas... - o médico resmunga.

Lass o ignora completamente. - Eu vou atrás do outro ingrediente. Preciso que você me leve até o Pântano Esquecido.

- Lass, você mal entrou na Guilda, não pode ir simplesmente em qualquer missão! Seu nível pode nem ser suficiente pra-

- Não temos tempo pra isso, Lothos. - Lass a interrompe. - Esse garoto só está vivo ainda por causa da resistência física dele como elfo. ELE não tem muito tempo.

- Perdoem-me interromper... – o doutor chega para falar na jóia também. - Comandante Lothos?

- Sim?

- Eu sou o médico responsável pelo garoto que trouxeram. O que seu subordinado disse é verdade. - Lass levanta uma sobrancelha na parte do 'subordinado', mas não comenta. - Precisamos dos ingredientes para hoje, não sabemos se o jovem aguentará mais um dia. Ele está com uma febre perigosamente alta, e seu batimento cardíaco está saindo de compasso com muita frequência. Se isso continuar...

-Entendo. - Lothos fala. - Lass, estou indo para o hospital. Me espere na porta. - a jóia para de brilhar e volta ao normal.

* * *

Lass está na porta do hospital, esperando Lothos, e perguntando-se como faria pra chegar até o Pântano Esquecido e voltar com os galhos ainda no mesmo dia. Enquanto pensava, teve um pressentimento e saltou para trás, adagas em punho. No mesmo instante Lothos surge, supostamente do nada, em frente do lugar onde estava antes.

Ela levanta a sobrancelha, e olha a pose defensiva de Lass. - Olá Lass.

- Como fez isso? Que eu saiba, só a Arme tem teleporte. - Lass olha desconfiado, enquanto guarda as adagas novamente. Lothos aproxima-se dele, três pergaminhos nas mãos.

- Com estes. - Ela aponta os pergaminhos. - São pergaminhos de teletransporte, basta eu abrir um deles e ler a primeira palavra escrita em voz alta. Estes dois aqui são para você. - Lothos entrega a Lass um pergaminho com uma fita verde, e outro com uma branca. - O verde te levará até o Pântano. Quando terminar de coletar os galhos, use o branco para voltar ao hospital. E mais uma coisa – ela tira outro papel do bolso. - este é um mapa do Pântano, como as meninas já estiveram lá temos tudo mapeado. Você vai precisar disso.

- Certo.

- Vou ficar no hospital por enquanto, e as meninas virão direto para cá quando voltarem. - ela dá um tapinha no ombro de Lass. - Boa sorte.

Lass não responde, apenas abre o pergaminho e lê em voz alta. - Wasurenumachi! - ele desaparece.

* * *

Uma harpia mergulha, tentando atingir Lass que desvia, salta e ataca ela ainda no ar. Ela abaixa um pouco por causa disso, e ele volta à terra repetindo o movimento. Esses são realmente monstros chatos de lhe dar! No momento em que pousou, Lass é atingido por algo em suas costas, que o joga pra frente no chão.

- Ah! – ele levanta, olhando ao redor. - Mas que porcaria...?

Era uma gosma pantanosa que, além de ter atingido ele, deixou uma enorme quantidade de meleca nas costas de Lass com o ataque.

- Grrrr, bichos imbecis... - ele dá um chute e a gosma se afasta um pouco. Com aquele corpo gelatinoso, boa parte dos impactos é absorvido, então Lass sabe que isso vai demorar um pouco...

* * *

- Odeio Pântanos, odeio Gosmas, odeio harpias, odeio essas porcarias de Magos Negros... - Lass grunhe enquanto luta contra mais um mago negro.

Ele sabe pelo mapa que está finalmente chegando ao centro do pântano, onde estão as árvores que ele procura. Lass está irritado, coberto de gosma verde (incluindo suas adagas), e a quantidade de monstros e o cheiro desse pântano não o ajudam nem um pouco a se acalmar...

Com um último golpe ele finalmente despacha o Mago, e segue em frente. Ele chega em uma semi-clareira, envolta por árvores em tons verdes e arroxeados. O fedor nessa parte do Pântano é ainda mais forte, mas ele ignora. Ele caminha até uma das árvores e quebra um galho.

- Hn, essas devem ser as árvores que o médico falou. Agora é só quebrar mais alguns galhos. - enquanto cortava com uma adaga, Lass sente uma presença às suas costas, e vê sua sombra crescer sob ele. Lass salta pra longe, bem a tempo de evitar ser esmagado por... um bicho verde e bem fedido.

- Heh, eis a tal Elizabeth...

Em frente a ele, ainda erguendo-se, estava uma criatura verde e bege, com pinturas vermelhas nas pernas e nos enormes braços. O monstro não parecia ter pescoço, tinha olhos verdes e uma placa metálica presa ao peito por tiras de couro. Segurava uma clava de madeira.

- Então vai ser você quem vai acalmar a minha raiva... - Lass dá um sorriso malicioso enquanto se prepara pro combate.

Elizabeth corre, sacudindo sua clava para atingi-lo. Lass facilmente desvia, e ela acerta o chão onde ele estava. Ele salta por cima do monstro, e ataca pelas costas. Elizabeth vira, seus enormes braços raspando Lass por muito pouco.

- Heh, toma isso. ATAQUE FINAL! - O golpe a atinge bem no rosto, e levanta muita poeira. Lass da um mortal para trás para ver seu trabalho.

Quando a poeira ainda estava baixando, uma onda sônica sai do meio da nuvem, espalhando a mesma e atingindo Lass, jogando-o para longe. Ele só para quando atinge uma árvore.

- Ora sua...! - Lass levanta, com alguns bons machucados e ainda mais irritado.

Elizabeth faz um som que parece uma risada, e bate as mãos á sua frente. O impacto causa outra onda de choque, que Lass desvia pulando para o lado, ignorando as dores em seu torsons machucados e ainda mais irritado.

- Argh, essa coisa...! IMPACTO CORTANTE! - Lass lança seu ataque bem nas costas de Elizabeth, e salta por cima dela pouco antes da criatura virar. Ele repete essa manobra várias vezes, deixando o monstro bem irritado e um pouco tonto. Lass lança seu ataque mais uma vez, dá umas piruetas no ar, pousa, e avança novamente. Mas Elizabeth havia virado de novo, e contra-atacou o avanço de Lass com uma Barrigada. Ele é impulsionado de volta pra trás, e cai no chão. O impacto o desconcertou por um momento, e ele levanta a cabeça bem a tempo de ver Elizabeth caindo em sua direção. Ela pretendia esmagá-lo!

Ele rola para o lado e ela acerta o chão novamente. Quando se levanta, percebe que está de costas para uma enorme rocha. Isso dá a ele uma idéia.

Lass para e ergue o corpo, fazendo um gesto de desdém para Elizabeth. - Isso é tudo? Onde está sua força? - Ele dá um sorriso escarninho. 'Venha seu bicho idiota, caia no meu truque...'

Elizabeth levanta já aparentando cansaço, e faz um ataque rolante na direção de Lass, para atropelá-lo. Lass apenas salta por cima dela, carregando seu ataque. Ela bate com tudo na rocha, deixando um enorme buraco na mesma, e ficando desnorteada por um momento. Era tudo que Lass precisava.

- ATAQUE FINAL!

Quando tudo termina, a rocha havia sido demolida e soterrado Elizabeth completamente. Lass ainda fica olhando, tenso, para ter certeza que o monstro não ia simplesmente levantar-se e atacá-lo de novo. No momento que nada mais acontece, ele cautelosamente vira-se e corta mais galhos das árvores pantanosas.

'Tenho uns dez galhos grandes aqui... isso deve ser mais que suficiente.' Lass pensa, e prende os galhos com um cipó jogando tudo sobre o ombro, tomando cuidado com a secreção liberada pelos mesmos. 'A parte venenosa deve ser essa seiva...' Ele tira com cuidado o pergaminho de teleporte da bolsa, abrindo-o para voltar o mais rápido possível para o hospital; já era noite.

- Iyasumachi! - e Lass some novamente, com a salvação de um elfo nas costas.

* * *

Depois de entregar o ingrediente para os médicos (e ser 'convidado' a permanecer por alguns momentos, para tratamento das feridas), Lass encontra com Lothos e as outras guerreiras.

- Muito bem Lass, trouxe os ingredientes bem na hora. Bom trabalho. - Comenta Lothos.

- E o antídoto?

- Os médicos já estão fazendo. - Lire responde. - Como conseguimos uma boa quantidade de fragmentos, e você de galhos, eles têm suficiente até para manter um estoque do antídoto.

- Acho que até exageramos... - diz Arme. - Cada uma de nós deve ter trazido o quê? Cem fragmentos?

- Acho que por aí... - Elesis comenta casualmente.

Eles ficaram no saguão, vendo a movimentação dos enfermeiros, médicos e pacientes, enquanto esperavam notícias. Em dado momento, viram um enfermeiro entrar apressado em uma sala, depois sair com o mesmo médico que atendia o garoto elfo. Ambos seguiram rapidamente para algum lugar, e pareciam preocupados.

Aquilo não podia ser bom.

Lire decidiu ir perguntar o que houve. Ela para uma das enfermeiras para perguntar sobre o jovem, mas ela é encaminhada de volta à sala de espera apressadamente.

- Por favor senhorita, volte para o saguão. Assim que puder, o doutor vai falar com vocês, mas agora estamos muito ocupados. - a enfermeira vira e vai rapidamente pra outra direção.

- E então Lire? - Pergunta Lothos.

- Não me deixaram entrar, mas tenho uma sensação ruim...

Mais tarde, o médico vem até a Grand Chase e os leva a uma sala privada para contar o que afinal havia acontecido.

- Me desculpem, houve uma emergência e tive que atender. Seu amigo nos deu um susto... - Médico suspira.

- O que houve doutor? - Arme pergunta preocupada.

Médico respira fundo. - ... por alguns momentos, ele teve uma parada cardíaca. Mas já estabilizou! - ele fala rápido, vendo a cara das meninas. - Não tivemos problemas depois disso, e já demos o antídoto. Mas teremos que deixá-lo em observação depois de acordar, ele ainda está fraco.

Todos respiram aliviados. - Um de nós poderia passar a noite aqui, com ele, doutor? - Pergunta Lothos.

Médico coça o queixo. - Normalmente não, já que vocês não são parentes. Mas bem... vocês salvaram a vida dele, posso dar uma olhada. Mas só um, tudo bem?

Lothos acena com a cabeça. - Obrigada. Lire, poderia ficar aqui e nos avisar caso ele acorde?

- Claro Comandante.

Todos saem da sala, indo em direção ao saguão. Elesis decide mudar de assunto.

- Já que vamos pra base... cara Lass, um banho aí seria bom, hein? - Diz Elesis enquanto tapa o nariz.

Lass fulmina ela com o olhar.

- Ah, Elesis deixa de ser chata! Você mesma ficou reclamando que o cheiro daquele pântano não saía de você por dois dias! - Arme comenta.

Lire acena. - Isso é verdade.

Olhar fulminante de Elesis pra Arme.

As duas riem da cara da espadachim, enquanto Lass dá um 'hn' escarninho.

Lire vai na direção do quarto onde o garoto que salvaram está, enquanto o resto do grupo volta pra base. Ela entra, senta numa cadeira ao lado da cama, e fica olhando o rosto do jovem adormecido, a franja alaranjada caindo um pouco sobre os olhos do elfo.

- Quem é você? Por que foi atacado daquele jeito...?

Lire recebe apenas a respiração profunda do garoto como resposta.


	5. Ryan

Angel: E estamos aqui novamente, com o mais novo (e reformatado) capítulo!

Yura:*colocando soro novo na veia da musa* E eu que achei que ela tinha morrido...

Angel: Augh! Nem vem, Yu! Roga praga aqui não! Eu tô com um monte de ideias pra usar nessa fic!

Yura: Bom, isso é verdade. u.u Mas admita, determinados pontos dessa história não estão exatamente colaborando com você.

Angel: *deprê no cantinho do quarto* Não me lembreee... T-T

Yura: *dando tapinhas nas costas* Pronto, pronto. Pelo menos as modificações e idéias estão saindo de novo, certo? u.u

Angel: SIM! *saltita pro computador feliz* Esse cap é um que espero a Anne-san ache legal! (aliás, vc trocou de nick, neh? Devo te chamar de Tsuki-san agora?) Ah, e pessoal que lê a história, se achar alguma coisa que não faz muito sentido, pode falar num review, ok? =)

DISCLAIMER: ... Gente, ainda tem gente que acha que eu possuo Grand Chase? o.o Galera, eu nem sou asiática! Como iria ser dona?

* * *

Capítulo 5 - Ryan

Lire acorda com pequenos resmungos vindos da direção da cama. Ela se ajeita na cadeira, um pouco dolorida por dormir numa posição tão ruim. Ela olha, e percebe as pálpebras do garoto elfo moverem e abrirem.

- Que bom, você finalmente acordou! - Lire fala para o jovem.

Ele tenta falar, mas sai apenas um rouco. - Quem...?

Lire pega um copo com água que estava na mesa de cabeceira e ajuda o rapaz a beber um pouco. Quando termina, vai até a porta e chama uma enfermeira, avisando que o paciente acordou. Lire volta, e senta novamente na cadeira enquanto a enfermeira checa os sinais vitais e ferimentos dele.

- Meu nome é Lire, você está agora no hospital da nova capital de Serdin. Pode me dizer seu nome?

- R-ryan... dona enfermeira, isso faz cócegas! - Ryan fala quando a enfermeira checa o torso dele.

- Desculpe, meu jovem. Mas eu tenho que checar seu ferimento. - informa a enfermeira.

Lire esconde um leve risinho atrás da mão. - Bom, muito prazer Ryan.

- O prazer é meu, Lire. - Ryan dá um enorme sorriso. - Mas como foi que eu vim parar aqui?

- Seu pai pediu para nós procurarmos por você. Já faz cinco dias desde que ele te viu... Ele deve vir aqui hoje, agora que você acordou e está fora de perigo. - Lire sorri.

- Caaara, eu sumi por esse tempo todo? - Ryan arregala os olhos. - Ah meleca, meu velho vai me dar um sermão!... - Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo com o braço saudável.

O riso de Lire aumente ligeiramente. - Não acho que ele vá brigar com você Ryan, afinal você estava ferido. Aliás... - agora ela fica séria. - ... o que exatamente te atacou? Sabe me dizer?

- Olha, foi algo que eu nunca tinha visto. - Ryan faz uma cara pensativa. - Acho que era um monstro, mas usava uma máscara cheia de penas que só deixava as pernas e braços de fora, e tinha uma lança... Eu me virei e aquele cara me ataca do nada! Acertou meu ombro e me jogou longe! - ele franze a testa. - E nem parecia tão forte assim... Eu bati num cogumelo, e depois que olhei de novo o bicho tinha sumido!

- ... eu nunca vi monstros como o que você descreve também, Ryan. - Lire está pensativa. - Mas agora, tenho que falar com a Comandante Lothos. - Ela vasculha a bolsa pela Pedra Mensageira.

O olho de Ryan parece se iluminar. - Comandante Lothos? Então você é da Grand Chase? - Ele parece um garotinho radiante que se encontra com um ídolo.

Lire nem vira para olhar pra ele, ela está pegando a joia. - Sou sim. Comandante? - Lire fala para a pedra. - Ele acordou.

- Ótimo, estamos indo para o hospital agora. Tchau. - Lothos responde, e a pedra para de brilhar.

- Caraca, isso que é coincidência! - Ryan comenta animado. - Eu tava treinando lá na floresta pra fazer o teste da Grand Chase! Agora posso falar com a comandante direto!

Lire olha pra ele. - Você quer entrar pra Grand Chase? - Levanta uma sobrancelha.

Ryan percebe o movimento. - Ei! Nem vem tentar me julgar só por causa disso aqui! - Ele aponta para o ombro. - Se aquele cara não me pega de surpresa, ele não tinha a menor chance. - Estufa o peito ao dizer isso. - Pode apostar, sou forte pra caramba!

Lire dá um sorriso sincero. - Pelo que os médicos e Lass me falaram, eu acredito. Mesmo um elfo já teria morrido com aquele veneno... sua resistência é muito maior que a minha!

Se é possível, o sorriso no rosto do elfo cresce ainda mais com o elogio.

Nessa hora, o resto do grupo de heróis entra, Lothos na frente.

- Bom dia Lire. Bom dia garoto. Que bom finalmente vê-lo acordado. - Lothos comenta, acenando para Ryan.

- Bom dia comandante. - Lire responde, e começa as apresentações. - Pessoal, esse é o Ryan, Ryan, esses são meus amigos: a comandante nem preciso apresentar, né? Bom, a ruiva é Elesis, a de cabelo roxo é a Arme, e ele é o Lass. Foi ele quem achou você na floresta e trouxe pra cá.

Ryan acena e comenta para Lass. - Pô, valeu cara. Foi mal pelo trabalho.

Lass só acena com a cabeça.

- Ryan me contou sobre o que aconteceu, mas pelo que ele descreveu, não reconheci a criatura de nenhuma de nossas batalhas... - Lire franze a testa. - Pode explicar pra eles sobre o que houve?

Ryan concorda. - Claro. - Ele vira para os outros. - Eu sempre vou para a floresta, pra treinar minhas habilidades de druida. Também gosto de cuidar das criaturas da floresta por lá. - Ele sorri. - Mas, já há uns meses, eu recebi um aviso dos espíritos da natureza. Algo, algum mal, está ameaçando a natureza como um todo. Eu achei que o mal é Cazeaje, por isso treinei duro para poder fazer o teste e entrar na Grand Chase.

- Mas Ryan, Lire e as outras já derrotaram Cazeaje... - Lothos começa.

- Eu... eu sei comandante... - Ryan franze a testa, expressão indecisa em como continuar a explicar. - Eu ouvi sobre isso... de certa forma. - Ele abaixa o rosto, mexendo nos lençóis da cama. - Os espíritos da floresta me contaram, eles sentiram quando... algo maligno sumiu vindo da direção do outro continente. Mas o aviso continua. - O elfo levanta o rosto, expressão firme. - Um mal está se preparando para acabar com a natureza, destruir nosso modo de vida. Ele põe em perigo nossa própria existência. Com isso em mente, eu continuei treinando até... isso acontecer. - Aponta o ombro. Ele dá à comandante e aos outros a mesma descrição que havia contado para Lire, e as expressões de todos lhe indicam que sabiam tanto sobre a criatura quanto Lire; o que não era confortante.

Lothos promete investigar melhor sobre essa criatura estranha, e Ryan reintera sua vontade de fazer parte da Grand Chase. A comandante olha fixamente e diz que, infelizmente, no momento ela não o achava apto pra tal, o que começou um debate sobre as capacidades e habilidades do elfo.

- Tô dizendo, se aquela coisa não me pega de surpresa, não tinha como aquilo me derrubar numa tacada só! - Ele bate no peito, com convicção. Depois encolhe-se, pois havia usado o braço com o ombro ferido. - Augh... - Faz careta de dor.

- 'Acho que acabo de conhecer o rival da Elesis...' - Lire pensa, quase sem conseguir segurar o riso.

Lothos decide dar a Ryan o benefício da dúvida. - Certo, mas de qualquer forma, não podemos deixá-lo fazer o teste ainda. Quando sua ferida curar, pode tentar. Doutor, qual sua previsão?

- A ferida era mais preocupante por causa do veneno. Agora que cuidamos disso, ela vai sarar normalmente em duas ou três semanas. Isso é, se ele não ficar forçando o ombro. - Olhar de aviso na direção do elfo. (olhar e franzir de sobrancelha)

- Aww, três semanas? - Diz o elfo, desanimado – Pombas, quê que eu vou ficar fazendo esse tempo todo? Eu quero treinar! - Ryan faz bico.

- Eu posso usar minha magia pra curar você, Ryan. - Arme diz com um sorriso.

Ryan dá um salto na cama. - Sério? Valeu!

Sob o olhar desaprovador do médico, Arme se aproxima enquanto falava. - Eu só não podia fazer nada antes por causa do veneno... minha magia não adianta contra isso. Mas se é só uma ferida... - Ela prepara o cetro. - ... sem problemas. CURAR!

Ryan move o ombro. - Show! Funcionou! - ele mesmo tira os curativos e toca no ombro que não mostra nada além de uma finíssima cicatriz, que sumia aos poucos na frente de seus olhos.

Ele salta da cama, feliz. - É isso aew! - Ryan vai na direção da Comandante e começa a puxar a manga do uniforme dela. - Agora eu posso fazer o teste, né comandante? Diz que sim, por favor, diz que posso, por favor, diz-

Lothos joga as mãos para o alto. - Tá bom, tá bom, você pode! Mas deixa meu uniforme em paz!

Ryan dá um pulo e um soco no ar. - YEAH!

As meninas estão com a barriga e as bochechas doendo de tanto segurar o riso, enquanto Lass sacode a cabeça.

- Ei doutor, onde tão as minhas coisas? - Ryan olha pro médico com uma expressão tão feliz e ansiosa, que o médico não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco.

- No armário... tivemos que pedir para os enfermeiros guardarem seu machado, era pesado demais. Aliás... - ele pergunta com uma expressão curiosa. - do quê exatamente são feitas suas luvas e botas, hein?

Ryan, enquanto abria o armário e pegava sua camisa, deu um sorriso por cima do ombro. - Nada de especial. - Diz misterioso. - Aê, Lass não é?

- O que foi?

- Segura! - Ryan joga uma de suas luvas para Lass, que pega com uma mão.

No momento em que o ninja segura a luva, seu braço cai bruscamente, mas ele põe mais força e para o movimento com alguma dificuldade. Lass arregala os olhos. - Mas o que é isso?

Ryan dá risada. - Surpreso? A minha roupa também é feita pro meu treino! Cada uma das minhas luvas pesa cerca de quarenta a cinquenta quilos, o mesmo pras minhas botas. Isso sem falar que meu machado pesa uns setenta e cinco, oitenta quilos. - Ele bota a outra luva e botas, e levanta o machado pra colocar no ombro. - Ainda acha que sou fraco? - Sorri.

Lass sorri também, um sorriso predador. - Vamos treinar, assim quero ver se você me aguenta numa luta. - Ele entrega a luva, que Ryan pega com facilidade e coloca.

- Quando quiser.

* * *

Lass e Ryan se posicionavam no campo de treinamento da guilda. Depois de ter recebido alta oficialmente do hospital, Ryan finalmente pôde reencontrar seu pai, Salmior. Explicações feitas, o elfo mais velho despede-se do grupo, mas não sem antes abraçar Ryan e dizer como estava feliz por ele estar bem, e que não deixasse de visitá-lo quando estivesse de folga das missões. Chegando na sede da Guilda, foi decidido (insistido) pelos garotos que Ryan faria uma luta-teste com Lass naquele mesmo dia. Ambos se encontravam bem no meio do campo, com a plateia consistindo do resto do grupo observando de longe. Lass sacava suas adagas, girando-as nas mãos, enquanto Ryan estalava o pescoço e posicionava-se, machado em punho.

- Novatos primeiro. - diz Lass com um sorrisinho.

- Vai me subestimando, vai... - Ryan ri também, e parte pra frente.

A velocidade de impulso do druida surpreende Lass, que acreditava que com o peso das luvas, botas, e machado, Ryan seria muito, muito mais lento. Ainda sim, ele tinha confiança em sua agilidade. Ele salta sobre Ryan, jogando kunais. Ryan defende com o machado, e ataca assim que Lass pousa. Lass desvia das investidas do machado, e defende quando percebe que o elfo vai meio que acertar. Mas ele não contava com a força física de Ryan.

- LÂMINAS GÊMEAS! - depois de dois ataques seguidos, Ryan gira o corpo e atinge Lass com força, fazendo este voar longe mesmo defendendo o golpe. Ele bate no chão, dá uma cambalhota pra trás e usa uma das mãos para parar.

'Que força absurda! Mesmo defendendo...' Lass ergue-se. - Tem que fazer melhor que isso..! - Lass corre, adagas prontas.

- Aahh, e agora, vai me levar a sério? - Ryan prepara o machado.

As meninas assistem a luta da borda do campo, e Lothos acena com a cabeça; Ryan realmente tinha todas as qualidades para entrar na Grand Chase. Não importando o resultado desse treino, Ryan estava dentro.

Lass consegue dar um chute em Ryan, que cambaleia pra trás. A abertura foi perfeita pra Lass.

- IMPACTO CORTANTE! - Ele lança.

Ryan tenta defender com o machado, mas algumas das lâminas atingem seu estômago, e ele cai. Mas antes de Lass poder comemorar a vitória, Ryan lhe dá uma rasteira, trazendo-o ao chão também.

Ryan gira o machado, dá um salto e bate o mesmo com força no chão. - FÚRIA DO TITÃ!

Lass, já erguido da rasteira, não havia saltado a tempo, e é pego de surpresa pelo tremor de terra, assim como as pedras que voaram com o impacto. Ele é jogado alto, e atingido por várias lascas. Ainda sim, Lass novamente dá uma mortal para trás, e carrega seu ataque nas adagas.

- ATAQUE FINAL! - Ryan é atingido, machado e tudo, e mandado longe. Lass pousa, respiração ligeiramente mais pesada. No meio da nuvem de poeira, ele vê uma figura levantando devagar. A poeira baixa e é possível ver Ryan, roupa um pouco rasgada, sacudindo a cabeça para clarear. Ele olha para Lass, sorri de forma desafiadora e prepara o machado.

Nesse momento, um rugido monstruoso ecoa pelo campo, fazendo todos os membros da Grand Chase alertas.

- O que foi isso? - Lire diz preocupada.

- Será que Gorgos decidiu atacar Serdin dessa vez? - Elesis prepara sua espada.

Todos estão prestes a sair pra investigar, quando ouvem a voz de Ryan.

- Er... - Ryan parece vermelho, com uma das mãos no estômago, a outra apoiando o machado no chão. - Eu tô com fome!

- Isso foi seu ESTÔMAGO? - Lass pergunta zangado e incrédulo.

Ryan coça a cabeça e dá uma risada sem graça.

Elesis e Arme não aguentam e começam a dar risada, sem nem conseguir levantar do chão. Lire ri de forma mais modesta, tentando esconder com a mão. Lass rola os olhos, enquanto Lothos sacode a cabeça. - Bem, vamos parar por hoje então. Hora do almoço de qualquer maneira! - A comandante informa. - Ryan, você passou no teste. Seja bem-vindo à Grand Chase. - ela estende a mão.

Ryan se aproxima e aceita o cumprimento com um enorme sorriso. - Valeu comandante! Não vai se arrepender!

De repente Ryan sente uma tontura, e cambaleia. Lothos segura a mão dele com mais força. - Ryan! O que houve?

Lire e as meninas se aproximam, preocupadas. Lass também.

- Sei lá... fiquei tonto... - Ryan segura a cabeça.

- Comandante, talvez seja pressão baixa. Ele não comeu nada desde que acordou, e antes disso ele ficou inconsciente por muito tempo. - Lire diz, apoiando Ryan pelo ombro.

- Tem razão Lire, devíamos ter pensado nisso antes. Vamos, depois do almoço você deve se sentir melhor. E por hoje, chega de treino. - Lothos diz com finalidade.

Lass ajuda Lire a apoiar Ryan, e aproveita para comentar. - Você não é tão ruim. Bem-vindo ao grupo.

Ryan, sendo Ryan, não ia deixar isso passar. - Não sou ruim? Espera até a gente lutar de novo! Quero ver você me derrotar comigo de estômago cheio!

- Hn.

Eles continuam a se bicar, o caminho todo até o refeitório.

* * *

Elesis, Lire, Arme, Lothos e Lass já devem ter ouvido a expressão 'comer feito um animal', pelo menos algumas vezes.

Vendo Ryan comer, eles acabam de encontrar o provável motivo dessa frase existir.

- Ryan, vai devagar! Você vai acabar engasgando! - Lothos fala, cansada.

Eles chegaram ao refeitório faz dez minutos para almoçar. Nesses dez minutos, Ryan já estava na metade de seu QUINTO prato cheio. Era possível ver alguns grãos de arroz voando enquanto ele comia, tal a rapidez e voracidade. Lass tinha uma expressão de nojo ao observar a cena; Arme se afastava de fininho, perguntando-se se não corria risco de ser devorada também. Elesis e Lire apenas olhavam surpresas, a espadachim ao ponto de parar de comer pra assistir ao 'espetáculo'. Lothos se perguntava se teria dinheiro o suficiente pra cobrir o estrago no orçamento e na despensa da guilda, além de torcer para essa fome toda ser apenas pelo fato de Ryan ter ficado mais de três dias sem comer; ela esperava ardentemente que sim.

Ryan nem ligava pros olhares: a comida era MARAVILHOSA! Ao terminar o quinto prato, ele já pôde desacelerar e comer com mais calma. Enquanto enchia o sexto, decidiu perguntar:

- E aí pessoal, quê que a gente tem pra fazer amanhã?

- Bem, ainda temos algumas missões menores, mas daqui a dois, três dias, eu gostaria que vocês voltassem até o continente Ellia. Há muitas áreas que ainda estão com problemas, e nem todos os monstros que surgiram com a ascensão de Cazeaje desapareceram. - Lothos responde.

- Humm... - ele já estava com o garfo na boca. - I xhom xão enhas ixõe enors?

Lire suspira. - Ryan, engula e tenta de novo.

O druida obedece. - Eu perguntei, e como são essas missões menores?

Elesis, que havia voltado a comer, responde. - Bom, a gente só vai destruir monstros em vários lugares, os que atacam vilas e tals, e outras vezes temos que ir pegar itens e essas coisas pra quem quer que peça a missão. - Ela pega mais purê, e continua. - Tem mago que sempre pede pra gente ir arrumar ingrediente pra poção, ou algum cientista quer um item que supostamente pode ser transformado em algo útil. Mas sempre acabamos por bater em monstros por aí. Essa é que é a parte divertida! - Ela ri e volta a comer seu SEGUNDO prato.

Ryan sorri. - Com certeza! - E volta a comer.

Elesis olha, um brilho competitivo nas pupilas, e come com mais voracidade. Ryan percebe o desafio, e acelera.

Lothos estreita os olhos, e avisa: - Se algum de vocês dois, Elesis e Ryan, começar uma competição de "Quem come mais", eu vou fazer vocês pagarem as despesas da Guilda com os seus pagamentos por seis meses.

Ambos congelam, e engolem nervosos a comida que tinham na boca. - Sim, comandante. - Eles olham entre si, e decidem deixar a competição pra outro dia. As carteiras deles vão agradecê-los no fim.

* * *

Ryan adorou as instalações da Guilda; tinha até uma sala de jogos! (que se dane se a Lothos quis que o nome fosse "Sala de Relaxamento"; se tinha jogo de bilhar, era sala de jogos e ponto! Ainda que a estante de livros tivesse meio fora do lugar pra ele...) O quarto dele era próximo ao de Lire e Lass, em tons de verde mais escuro e branco. Ele tinha até seu próprio banheiro! Dando uma olhadela pelos outros quartos, todos seguiam o mesmo padrão, só com cores diferentes. Ele gostou do quarto da Lire; tinha algumas plantas e flores, e dava um ar calmo e relaxado. No quarto de Lass, parecia até que nunca havia sido tocado! Tinha nada pra fazê-lo parecer ocupado, só uma bolsa e algumas kunais e shurikens próximas a ela no chão. O de Arme era cheio de estantes de livros, pergaminhos, vidros com líquidos esquisitos e um pouco bagunçado. Ele se perguntou se ela era cientista também. O de Elesis era TOTALMENTE bagunçado; tinha roupa jogada em alguns cantos, armas, papéis, uns pôsters na parede de um cara de cabelos negros espetados e uma espada apoiada no ombro fazendo pose como se chamasse ele pra uma briga, a cama tava toda desarrumada e... ei, aquilo embaixo da cama era um pacote de batatinhas?

- Ryan, pode cair fora, eu tenho que tomar banho! - Elesis empurra ele pra fora, e fecha a porta logo em seguida.

Arme e Lire estavam escondidas no corredor, rindo baixinho da cara de Ryan.

- Bom Ryan, pode ir arrumar seu quarto do jeito que quiser, ok? Temos o resto do dia livre, mesmo... - Arme diz.

- Ok... Ei , o Lass não é muito de usar o quarto dele ou o quê? - Ryan pergunta, só por curiosidade. - Tem quase nada lá.

Lire responde. - Na verdade, ele também é novo na guilda. Lass entrou tem menos de uma semana. - Ela sorri. - Você foi a primeira missão dele.

- Ah tah... - Ryan vai para seu quarto, fechando a porta. Enquanto guardava suas coisas no armário, ele ouviu a voz de Elesis gritando furiosa com Arme.

- ARME! DEVOLVA AGORA MEUS PETISCOS! VAI COMPRAR OS SEUS POW! - A única resposta a essa explosão da espadachim foi a risada de Arme ecoando no corredor. Rindo baixinho também, ele não podia deixar de pensar: 'Acho que a minha vida por aqui vai ser bem interessante...'

* * *

Angel: Agora, respondendo ao review da Anne/Tsuki - Sem prob que vc tava jogando. ^^ Quem me dera minha net em casa ser boa o suficiente preu poder jogar... T-T E pronto, sua dúvida foi respondida nesse cap! =D E olha, temos mais planos para meninos e meninas do GC daqui pra frente, surpresinhas inclusas! =P (Novamente, quando eu planejei essa história, não tinha nem aparecido a 3a classe do vovô Sieg, então por favor desconsiderem alguns eventos e talz da história oficial, ok?)

Bjos e até o próximo capítulo! o/ Reviews plis!


	6. Portal

DISCLAIMER: *boceja* por favor olhem os capítulos anteriores...

Angel: ... Olha, a única coisa que posso dizer foi que eu pisquei e já era quase final de novembro. Gente, pra onde foi o resto do mês? o.o Desculpa também pessoal que comentou e eu não respondi... eis aqui:

Anne-chan - e qual é o problema em ver romance em todo lugar, anjinha? Pelo menos nosso mundo fica colorido, não acha? =P E ei, mesmo o Lass sendo super habilidoso e talz, nunca podemos subestimar a força do elfinho laranja, certo? ^^ Eu vi uma vez no mangá oficial o quão ignorante é a força física dele! XD Vou explorar isso sempre que der! *risinho malvado* Melhores inimigos? Hum... vejamos. ^.~ Eu acho que melhores inimigos se aplica mais à Elesis e Arme, né? Talvez até à todas as meninas versus a Amy. *mostra língua pro monstro cor de rosa*

Yura: Para de enrolar e posta logo esse treco, tu tá no trabalho criatura! (clica no botão de postar)

* * *

Capítulo 6 - Portal

Graças à luta-treino entre Lass e Ryan, Lothos tinha uma noção das capacidades do mais novo membro do grupo, por isso pôde enviá-lo para missões em lugares mais perigosos. Ryan foi enviado para a Cidade Abandonada, com ordens de recolher pedaços do mecanismo de um monstro chamado Paramini, e se possível de uma versão maior deste, chamada Paradom. Lass deveria investigar rumores sobre um novo Lich no Cemitério, Elesis passaria pelo Vale do Juramento para ver como as coisas estavam no reino de Canaban, e Arme acompanharia Lire para controlar o número de harpias que aumentava novamente na Praia Carry. A missão era fácil, mas Arme secretamente queria aproveitar para brincar na praia depois de tudo resolvido, por isso insistiu para ir com Lire.

- Ei Lire... - Arme chama a atenção dela quando chegam perto da praia.

- Sim, Arme?

- Você trouxe seu biquíni? - A maga sorri.

- Arme, não acredito que você quer...

- COM CERTEZA! Mas claro, antes vamos cumprir a missão. Eu que não quero harpias me atacando enquanto pego sol! - Ela bota o cajado apoiado no ombro, e segue em frente.

Lire olha para o céu. - Lórien, me ajude a entender os humanos... - Ela sacode a cabeça e segue na direção em que Arme foi.

* * *

Parecia que a quantidade de harpias tinha dobrado, desde a última vez que Lire havia vindo à Praia Carry. Suas bestas não paravam de atirar, enquanto Arme atacava os oponentes terrestres ela se livrava das harpias antes que pudessem se aproximar demais das duas.

- Nhaaa, goblins continuam chatos e bem burros! - comenta Arme, depois de derrotarem mais inimigos, e conseguir uma pausa pra descansar. - Tô toda suada, quero ir pra água! - Ela faz bico.

Lire suspira, mais uma vez se perguntando como conseguia conviver com esses humanos estranhos. - Assim que acabarmos com a Rainha Harpia, caso nada mais aconteça você poderá ir, Arme. Talvez eu até acompanhe você. - Lire admitia, depois de lutar contra tantos monstros no sol forte, mesmo ela não deixaria de sentir calor.

- EEEEEEE! - Arme comemorou, dando pulinhos em círculos. - Então vamos acabar logo com esses frangos voadores de meia tigela! METEORO! - e cinco harpias que se preparavam para atacar Lire pelas costas são atingidas, enormes bolas de fogo caindo ao redor da caçadora.

- ... Arme, poderia NÃO me cozinhar também? Eu já estou com calor... - Gota na cabeça de Lire, que se afasta dos restos de harpia que estavam ao seu redor.

Arme olha. - Oh... ooops? - Diz, só um pouquinho sem graça.

* * *

- Lire?

- Diga, Arme.

- Essa Rainha Harpia tá mais gorda, feia e maior que antes, não tá?

- ... Ao que parece... - Lire acena. - E também mais forte.

Arme e Lire podiam dizer que estavam com um... PEQUENO problema. A nova Rainha Harpia que se instalou na Praia Carry, tinha muito mais truques que sua antecessora: esta possuía quatro asas, que batiam tão rápido que Arme só conseguia ver um borrão vermelho e branco. Além disso, a própria Harpia movia-se bem mais rápido, ao ponto de criar pequenas ilusões como se ela de repente se tornasse três ou quatro. Metade das vezes que atacavam, a arqueira e a maga acabavam por atingir o vazio, dando a rainha uma oportunidade boa de atacar as meninas. Para deixar a situação ainda pior, Lire começava a achar que o monstro tinha alguma espécie de proteção em si, pois suas flechas quase não tinham efeito sobre ela.

- Arme, ela está bloqueando minhas flechas de alguma maneira! - Lire rola para desviar de mais um ataque, e acaba com um corte no ombro. - Precisamos de um plano rápido!

A jovem maga tinha seus problemas também. Como não era tão ágil como Lire, tinha muito mais dificuldade de se proteger da Harpia gigante. Ela já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes teve que refazer sua barreira mágica, e não tinha tempo para se concentrar e mandar uma chuva de meteoros que com certeza derrubaria seu oponente.

- A gente tem que fazer ela vir mais pra baixo, ou desacelerar! - Arme fala, lançando mais bolas de fogo. - Uma ou duas chuvas de meteoros deve dar conta do recado, mas eu tenho que me concentrar! - Ela se joga no chão, e as garras da harpia passam sobre ela. - Só que ela não tá dando folga!

Lire franze a testa. Arme tinha razão. Mas como fazer isso?

A Grande Harpia mergulha tentando agarrar Lire, que salta por cima dela ainda atirando com as bestas. Mesmo que não tivessem MUITO efeito, era melhor que nada, na opinião dela.

O que a caçadora não contava, era que nas costas da Harpia o ataque dela era bem mais efetivo. Lire sorriu largo quando finalmente achou o ponto fraco da defesa da Rainha.

'É só atingir nas costas, então...' Lire pousou, olhou pra cima, e viu as harpias menores que rodeavam a luta, provavelmente para se fartarem no que sobrasse das vítimas da Rainha Harpia. Não que as guerreiras fossem deixar isso acontecer, claro.

- Arme, concentre sua magia, eu tive uma ideia!

- Tá! - A jovem de cabelos roxos começou a recitar, tentando reunir o máximo de energia que pudesse o mais rápido possível.

Lire vira na direção de seu oponente. - Já que sou uma caçadora, acho que vou fazer agora uma CAÇADA AÉREA! - ela atirou pra cima mirando numa harpia que estava exatamente acima da Rainha, derrubando-a e fazendo que caísse bem nas costas do monstro maior. As duas ficaram caídas no chão, ainda que a rainha Harpia estivesse apenas tonta. Lire salta no ar e lança Furacão, fazendo o monstro caído rugir de dor. Ela ainda consegue lançar mais um Furacão, antes da Rainha encontrar forças pra lançar-se de novo no ar. Mas no momento que faz isso, atinge Lire com a asa, fazendo-a cair no chão.

- Ai! - A caçadora massageia as costas, e levanta. Arme aparece ao seu lado.

- Deixa comigo agora. - ela sorri. - METEOOOROOOOOOO!

Não só a Rainha, mas todas as harpias que rodeavam o lugar foram pegas pelo ataque. Protegidas sob uma plataforma de pedra, Lire e Arme assistiam a chuva de penas e chamas até que tudo que podia-se reconhecer da Harpia Rainha era um semi-carbonizado enfeite da cabeça.

Saindo da proteção da plataforma, Arme estica o corpo. - Prontinho! E agora... PRAIA! - Ela já está tirando a blusa que cobria a parte de cima do biquíni que usava.

Lire concordou com a cabeça, mas percebeu um brilho de canto de olho, e virou para olhar. - Arme...

- Que foi, Lire? - A maga já tinha guardado a blusa e tirado o capacete.

- Aquele portal não estava ali antes... - Ela aponta um portal maior do que os outros, e com brilho dourado.

- Eh? - Arme olha na direção indicada, e para o que estava fazendo. - Portais não costumam ser dessa cor...

Lire concorda. - Melhor investigarmos...

* * *

Lire franze a testa. A floresta onde caíram depois de passarem por aquele portal é antiga, muito antiga mesmo. Anciã, na verdade. Mas ONDE elas foram parar?

- Onde a gente tá? - Arme ecoa os pensamentos de Lire. Ela olha ao redor, percebe uma praia, e a borda da floresta onde estão. As árvores são juntas, e o vento que bate parece carregado de sentimentos de tristeza, raiva, fúria, inquietação. A elfa REALMENTE não se sente á vontade nesse tipo de situação.

- Essa floresta é anciã... - Lire comenta quase casualmente para a maga. - Sinto muita raiva, e tristeza sendo transmitida pelas árvores daqui... fique atenta Arme, eu não sei o que está havendo exatame- Lire é interrompida com uma gosma ácida caindo á sua frente, quase atingindo a perna da arqueira. Ela olha pra cima. - Aranhas gigantes?

- AAAHHH! - Arme grita, fazendo a arqueira virar para ajudar a amiga. - FICA LONGE DE MIM, MOSQUITO HORROROSO, SAI SAI SAI! - A maga corre balançando os braços e cajado para afastar os mosquitos vermelhos gigantescos que tentavam picá-la.

Lire pega o arco, atira nos mosquitos e em duas aranhas. - Arme, vamos para lá! - ela aponta uma pequena entrada formada por duas pedras grandes e o tronco de uma árvore caída. As duas saem correndo, a maga lançando bolas de fogo atrás de si e incendiando uma aranha e um mosquito. Finalmente na proteção parcial do esconderijo improvisado, Lire fica a postos na entrada para atirar em qualquer coisa que tentasse entrar.

- Arme, contate a Comandante, depressa! Eu vou subir nas árvores para cuidar desses monstros.

- Tudo bem! - Enquanto vê Lire saltar para a árvore mais próxima, Arme se concentra, tentando achar a frequência mental da comandante. Ela sentia que estavam distantes, bem mais do que da Praia Carry, era como se estivessem em um outro continente. 'Comandante! Comandante Lothos!'

'Arme? O que houve?'

'Temos problemas... Lire e eu nos perdemos, fomos transportadas pra algum lugar que nunca estivemos antes, parece que nem estamos mais em Vermécia!'

Lothos soa preocupada. 'Fora de Vermécia? Tem certeza que não é simplesmente algum ponto entre lugares que vocês já estiveram aqui em Vermécia, mas você não lembra?'

Arme sacode a cabeça, esquecida de que a comandante não pode vê-la. 'Não, não! A distância que eu tive que procurar pra usar a telepatia é parecida com a de quando fomos pra Ellia, é longe demais pra ser Vermécia. Mas não parece Ellia também...' Ela olha ao redor, os galhos das árvores gigantescas servindo como plataformas onde a arqueira ficava atirando nos monstros que tentavam chegar mais perto. 'Eu nunca vi criaturas como essas...'

Lothos faz uma pausa, e comenta. 'Alguma relação com o monstro que Ryan descreveu pra nós?'

Arme fica surpresa pela pergunta, e responde. 'Agora que a senhora falou... não, são completamente diferentes do que ele comentou... Acho que caímos em outro lugar, só vimos aranhas e mosquitos gigantes... Tudo que sei é que a gente tá numa floresta muito, muito antiga, de acordo com a Lire.'

'Hum...' Lothos soa pensativa. 'Por mais intrigante que seja, melhor que voltem para a Guilda por hora. Usem o pergaminho que eu dei pra vocês, mas antes recolham alguns galhos dessa floresta e tragam também. Assim os magos poderão fazer um pergaminho para teleportar vocês de volta para esse lugar, quando tivermos oportunidade de explorar.'

'Tá bom, vou fazer isso. Com certeza é melhor que ter de bater na rainha Harpia de novo...' Arme suspira. Ela termina a conexão telepática, sentindo bom humor vindo da mente da Comandante.

Arme sai de baixo do tronco depois de tirar alguns galhos meio secos e cobertos de musgo. - Lire! A Comandante mandou a gente voltar! Vem pra cá!

A arqueira já estava na metade do salto triplo de volta quando a maga terminou de falar. - Pergaminho?

A maga acena – Pergaminho. - Ela abre e recita a palavra chave do encantamento de teleporte. - Kabekankiyou! - No momento em que uma aranha próxima ia morder a elfa, ela abocanha apenas ar. As duas guerreiras tinham sumido.

* * *

CONTINUA...


	7. Dificuldades

Angel: *olhando do cantinho da barricada* um... oi?

*chove fruta podre, ovo, sapato, pia de cozinha e afins na direção da barricada*

Angel: VIXI! *esconde de novo* DESCULPAAAAAA! NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA! O BLOQUEIO DE ESCRITOU DIGIEVOLUIU! x.x

Yura: Fato. u.u Ali o culpado. *aponta para um bloco gigante de pedra com uma rachadura no meio* Ela até conseguiu rachar ele um pouco pra escrever esse capítulo.

*chuva diminui*

Angel: É! E ESSE É UM CAPÍTULO DE LUTA PRA COMPENSAR, QUE VAI SER DIVIDIDO EM DUAS PARTES DE TÃO COMPRIDO! Por favor podem não me matar? *olha com cuidado pra fora de novo*

*não chove nada, só uma bolinha de papel*

Angel: *pega a bolinha e abre* Ah, sim. Tsuki-chan, eu acho até que o Paradom é fácil, comparado com a chatice que é ter que bater na Elena e no Basilisco. Tenho ódio é deles, já que na época que eu tive q fazer segunda e terceira classe do pessoal tinha que ir era neles. ¬.¬ Imagine ter de fazer aquela missão cerca de dez vezes, pra CADA personagem. E eu tenho TODOS os lançados pelo jogo. Enjoei de ver a cara da minhoca gigante e daquela chifruda. x.x

Yura: E se você ficou preocupada com a Rainha Harpia 2.0, espere para ver o resto dos monstros... *sorriso malvado* Já vamos te provar isso um pouquinho com o Lich.

Angel: Yu! Não conta pra não estragar a surpresa! Bora á fic! *posta*

NOTA: como para variar eles da KOG adoram mudar a história do jogo a cada novo personagem que aparece, graças ao lançamento do Lupus/Rufus o passado do Lass aqui na fic fica mais e mais distante do original... Mas não se preocupem, continua maneiro. =P E novamente lembrando, não serão todos os personagens de GC que vão aparecer na história, acho que da Mari em diante... Ainda que eu nem tenha certeza sobre colocar o Sieghart... x.x Vou ter que esperar pra ver.

DISCLAIMER: olhem o primeiro capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Dificuldades

Ryan já havia chegado à Cidade Abandonada, graças a um pergaminho. Ele se perguntava como em nome das florestas era um Paradom, mas preferiu não perguntar a Lothos para não parecer burro.

Pensando bem agora, 'essa' foi a atitude burra.

Certo, bater naqueles Paramini não foi difícil. Como Ryan preferiu acompanhar Elesis em parte do caminho até Canaban eles encontraram alguns desses no Vale do Juramento, e a única reclamação que o elfo tinha dessas criaturas é que elas eram chatas de bater porque Ryan tinha que ficar pulando toda hora para alcançá-las. Fora isso, ele nem ficou preocupado. Fica batendo, espera o monstro virar e carregar o laser, desvia por baixo ou por cima, bate nas costas do bicho enquanto ele atira para o lado errado. Que dificuldade tem nisso?

Os golens de pedra podiam ser derrotados com mais ou menos a mesma estratégia. Única diferença foi na hora que eles resolveram ser piões. Cara, ele ficou tonto só de olhar! Ainda bem que essas criaturas tinham o nível de inteligência igual à do material que eram feitos: pedra.

Depois de colher fragmentos como foi ordenado, o druida finalmente chega até uma parte da cidade mais deserta. Subindo em uma das plataformas, ele mantém o machado em prontidão e segue em frente prestando atenção a qualquer movimento ao seu redor.

Chegando próximo do final daquela plataforma, Ryan podia ouvir um zumbido, como os que os Paramini faziam enquanto flutuavam. O que quer que fosse que permitia a eles levitar, fazia o mesmo barulho só que este parecia mais alto. Seguindo o som, ele acaba dando de cara, literalmente, com o nada na frente de uma parede lisa.

Usando uma mão para esfregar o nariz levemente dolorido, o elfo pisca e fica imaginando no quê exatamente ele bateu. E por que haveria uma barreira em uma parede?

Foi nesse momento que a 'parede' decidiu girar e Ryan viu-se de cara com uma familiar, ainda que bem maior, saída de laser.

'Ah, budega!' Saltando da plataforma onde estava, o elfo aterrissa rolando para frente um pouco, e ainda de joelhos vira para ver o que foi que o atacou.

Claro, a comandante podia ter dito que o Paradom era um bicho duas vezes e meia o tamanho do druida, mas nããããão. É muito melhor deixar o pobre elfo ir SPLAFT numa parede invisível. E também virar um garoto de 16 anos bem tostadinho por um laser do tamanho dele, com certeza.

- Pelo Ente, o que foi que esse treco comeu? Fermento? – Ryan comenta para o nada, enquanto levanta e corre de encontro ao enorme adversário.

O bicho era enorme, mas aparentemente tinha a mesma linha de raciocínio de seus parentes menores. Depois do druida ter desviado do ataque inicial, a criatura moveu-se para uma área mais ampla, um som monótono de 'intruso' ressoando do bloco de pedra flutuante. Ryan prepara o machado e o bate com toda força contra uma das laterais do Paradom, tentando quebrar rápido a rocha e chegar ao que quer que fosse o mecanismo interno que movia o seu oponente. Nem sequer uma fina rachadura surgiu na superfície de pedra.

-Okay, isso é oficial. Da próxima vez que eu não souber o que raios é um certo monstro, vou tirar minha dúvida na hora. – O garoto de cabelos laranja continua batendo, e logo depois desvia de um laser menor. – Pelo menos esses ataques são fáceis de desviar.

Como que ouvindo o comentário, abruptamente o Paradom flutua mais alto do que Ryan consegue alcançar, e abre uma saída de laser na parte inferior de si mesmo.

Apontada justamente para o elfo.

- FEDEU! – Correndo o mais rápido que podia, e saltando para o lado, o garoto desvia por muito pouco mesmo do ataque, que forma uma longa fenda no chão próximo a ele. Levantando-se o mais rápido que pode, ele nota que uma pequena parte na ponta direita do seu cabelo foi tostada.

- Isso foi perto demais pro meu gosto... – Ryan engole em seco e parte para cima de seu oponente, continuamente batendo com o machado nas laterais. O monstro para de repente, e em um novo golpe o elfo dá uma machadada na barreira invisível de antes, sendo impulsionado para trás quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

- Pombas, que barreira chata! – Pulando para uma plataforma apontada em outra direção, o guerreiro teve um flash de inspiração. Rezando para a barreira ser apenas naquele lado, ele lança dois ataques Lâminas Gêmeas no mesmo lugar. Uma rachadura do tamanho da palma dele surge no meio do segundo ataque, e o garoto sorri.

- Agora sim, tá mais para o meu gosto! – Ryan solta um grito de guerra, e sai batendo.

* * *

Lass se pergunta por que Lothos o escolheu para essa missão em particular. O cemitério é uma área consideravelmente grande, mesmo para a agilidade e velocidade de um ninja. Certo que não tem tanta gente na guilda, mas ele acreditava que as habilidades dele seriam de maior ajuda em outro lugar. Ellia, talvez. Apesar que o clima desse lugar é tão sombrio quanto o outro continente, ou o castelo de Cazeaje...

'Menos reclamação, mais ação' pensa Lass para si mesmo, e continua a seguir para o lado mais remoto do cemitério.

Ele não pode deixar de notar que os esqueletos pareciam "des"animados, apenas jogando-se sobre ele ao invés de atualmente atacarem. Os orcs zumbis aparentemente queriam compensar o desânimo de seus companheiros usando seus martelos a todo momento contra o ninja albino.

Não que isso fosse um problema para ele, claro.

Mandando os zumbis de volta para suas sepulturas e ignorando as abóboras fantasmas, Lass continua em seu caminho até que ele nota uma figura encapuzada mais alta do que todas as criaturas que viu no cemitério até o momento. Da distância em que estava não podia identificar nada além da capa, e uma aura sombria ao redor do que quer que aquilo fosse dificultava ainda mais as intenções do ninja. O jovem se esconde atrás de uma lápide em forma de cruz, e continua olhando.

No instante em que Lass nota uma mão esquelética levantar-se e trazer dois zumbis de volta á semi-vida, ele acena com a cabeça e contata a comandante Lothos através da Joia Mensageira. – Lothos, aqui é Lass.

Levados alguns momentos, a voz da comandante da guarda de Serdin responde, aparentemente de bom humor. – Diga Lass, o que foi?

- Confirmado o novo Lich. Vou cuidar dele assim que você responder uma pergunta.

Uma leve pausa vem da joia, como se Lothos estivesse surpresa com ele. – Vá em frente.

- Lichs são supostos de terem uma aura negra ao redor deles de quase quarenta centímetros de espessura? Com esse tamanho podendo variar para MAIS? – O ninja fala, sério.

Depois de um momento de absoluto silêncio do outro lado da conexão, a comandante responde preocupada. – Não. Nunca vi nem fui informada de um Lich com essa habilidade; isso é visto normalmente apenas em magos negros... Vou pedir para Arme e Lire irem aí assim que—

Lass interrompe. – Não precisa, eu cuido disso sozinho. – ele guarda a joia de novo, mas ainda é possível ouvir a voz abafada da comandante mandando-o esperar pelo reforço. O ninja ignora e parte para o ataque.

A criatura não parece notar a investida do ninja, ou se importar com a mesma. Os recém-ressuscitados zumbis porém decidem que não gostam da presença de Lass e partem ambos para cima dele. Saltando por cima do martelo de um orc e desviando a cabeça de outro, o garoto albino pondera se deve despachar esses dois primeiro ou se deve ignorá-los um pouco e ir logo pra cima do Lich. Enquanto chuta um dos zumbis para longe, a criatura encapuzada lança seu ataque; com um movimento, mãos mortas simplesmente brotam do chão sob os pés do jovem e prendem suas pernas, algumas se agarram á sua cintura e duas alcançam seu braço esquerdo, que estava mais baixo que o outro.

- MERDA! – usando o braço livre Lass apunhala os braços que o prendem rapidamente, tentando se desvencilhar logo pois ele já podia ver os zumbis com os martelos em punho contra ele.

Destruindo alguns braços a tempo de desviar do primeiro ataque, Lass usa as adagas para jogar o orc desequilibrado para longe, e com dois cortes rápidos livra uma das pernas para dar um chute na cara do segundo atacante. Novos ataques e o ninja se vê livre para saltar na direção do Lich, ataque carregado e adagas pulsando de energia.

- ATAQUE FINAL!

O ataque acerta o Lich, mas não foi o suficiente para derrubá-lo definitivamente. Um dos orcs porém estava perto demais do ataque para desviar, e é destruído.

"Um já foi, faltam dois." O garoto de cabelos prateados avança atacando o monstro envolto em névoa negra, e consegue bater o suficiente para arrancar um dos braços esqueléticos da criatura. A conquista tem um preço, entretanto.

Com dificuldade de respirar, Lass dá um salto para longe do monstro, mas cai nada graciosamente de joelhos. A garganta dele parece em chamas; os pulmões doem, e ele não para de tossir. O que quer que seja aquela névoa, se ele respirar mais dela vai ficar com muitos problemas.

"Mas que... merda..." esfregando as costas de uma das mãos no rosto, ele mal tem tempo de pensar em alguma solução antes de rolar para longe do martelo do outro orc. "Tsc, esqueci dele."

Mesmo de joelhos, o garoto tira um pergaminho escondido na perna e lança um ataque. "MIL AGULHAS!" o pergaminho rola e abre no chão abaixo do lich, liberando o que pareciam ser agulhas de luz, paralisando o oponente. Lass aproveita e termina de bater no orc zumbi, deixando apenas um inimigo para cuidar.

Um pulsar de energia chama a atenção do ninja de volta para o esqueleto mágico que ele tinha acabado de prender. Ao que parecia o mesmo havia usado a magia em seu cajado para libertar-se do efeito paralisante, e virava-se para atacar. Lass sabia que precisava acabar com isso à distância, então ele começa um ataque contínuo de adagas voadoras.

Estava funcionando! Ele podia ver melhor através da névoa, e notou vários dos ossos do Lich com muitas rachaduras. Um sorriso enviesado apareceu na face do garoto albino, até que duas coisas com que ele não contava aconteceram;

Uma, a munição de kunais não era infinita.

Duas, Lichs não tem terminações nervosas para sentirem dor, então a rachadura do esqueleto não os impede de continuarem a mover-se como antes.

No milésimo de segundo que Lass procurou por novas adagas para lançar e não achou, Lich preparou o cajado para trás e com um movimento invocou um raio mágico contra o ninja.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Eletricidade percorrendo cada milímetro de seu corpo, ele não podia nem pensar, muito menos fugir. Estava queimando, sua pele ia se desintegrar com certeza, seus músculos e nervos espasmavam sem controle; mal notou quando o relâmpago parou por causa do choque. Mas ele com certeza notou as mãos roxas mortas que prenderam seu corpo, pois o toque era um ferro quente para seu tato ainda extremamente sensível.

Lass ainda estava um pouco desnorteado pelo choque, e uma das mãos havia conseguido agarrar sua garganta; como estava de joelhos, elas o haviam prendido muito melhor do que na primeira vez. O jovem viu o Lich aproximar-se, e sua névoa venenosa engolfou-o.

"Mal...dição..."

* * *

Yura: Você não odiava cliffhangers?

Angel: *bate dedos um no outro* ...sim, mas...

Yura: *franze testa* ...o bloqueio de novo?

Angel: *acena com a cabeça e vira para os leitores* Alguém aí tem uma britadeira pra emprestar? Dae eu posto mais rápido... acho...


	8. Reforços

Angel: Cara, tô com raiva da Elesis...

Yura: Heh, essa é nova. Que houve?

Angel: Acredita que, se não fosse pela cena dela esse capítulo estaria pronto SEMANAS ATRÁS? Isso é ridículo! *sacode os braços no ar revoltada* Eu literalmente sentava na frente do computador olhando pra cena dela sem ter UMA IDÉIA do que fazer praquilo andar! Eu desisti de tentar essa cena por hora, ou o texto ia ficar no meu computador por mais três semanas!

Yura: *sacode ombros* Foi você quem quis aceitar OCs pra essa história...

Angel: *olhar zangado para Yura* Você realmente não tá ajudando.

Yura: Eu sou seu lado maligno, o que você esperava? *levanta sobrancelha*

Angel: *sacode cabeça* Pior que eu nem posso discutir isso...

DISCLAIMER: ...olha o capítulo 1 que você vai entender.

**LEGENDA EXTRA PRA ESSE CAPÍTULO:**

_ *FLASHBACK* texto *FIM DO FLASHBACK*_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Reforços**

Ryan finalmente pode dizer que a luta está no papo. Depois de certo tempo, ele pegou o jeito de prever quando o Paradom vai se preparar para usar a barreira invisível, e como desviar rapidamente dos lasers menores. Para o laser gigante, só havia uma solução mesmo: meter o pé o mais rápido possível.

A lateral esquerda do Paradom, ou simplesmente uma das laterais, o elfo já tinha conseguido rachar bastante. Provavelmente iria quebrar com mais duas ou três investidas, e então Ryan só teria que bater no núcleo e levar a peça para completar a missão. Ele só rezava a Gaia que permitisse que isso acontecesse ANTES dele ficar exausto e virar um carvão de cabelo laranja graças aos lasers.

Falando neles...

-YEOUUU! – Um dos lasers laterais do Paradom acerta levemente parte da bermuda do elfo, causando chamas bem... na parte de trás.

-QUEEENTE quente quente quente queeeenteeee! – batendo na roupa para apagar o fogo e correndo desesperadamente para longe do monstro, Ryan consegue apagar a catástrofe acontecendo em si mesmo, mas não fica feliz com a sensação de queimadura na lateral posterior do quadril. Uma vermelhidão sobe por suas bochechas ao sentir uma brisa onde anteriormente NÃO ERA para pegar brisa. – Ah, caaaaara...

Lançando um olhar irritado para seu oponente pedregoso, Ryan franze a testa e investe contra o monstro com o dobro de determinação. Usando a parede de pedra e plataformas como apoio, ele consegue passar rapidamente para o lado frágil do Paradom e lançar machadadas em abandono.

- _Isso é_ – machadada – _pra você aprender_ – machadada – _a não destruir_ – giro e machadada – _a roupa_ – outro giro e com um impulso uma machadada mais forte – _dos outros!_

Nessa hora aquela parede lateral do monstro quebra completamente, deixando um núcleo laranja piscando à monstra. O druida simplesmente enfia a mão livre no meio do maquinário e arranca o objeto com um único puxão. Saltando para trás para fugir das ruínas do antigo monstro guardião, ele observa o núcleo soltando umas pequenas faíscas e ainda piscando.

- Até que enfim... agora só entregar isso na guilda. – colocando a peça numa sacola, ele procura onde colocou o pergaminho que o leva de volta para Serdin enquanto resmunga para si. – Serinho, vou reclamar com a comandante sobre falta de informação e cobrar dela a pomada de queimadura e minha bermuda nova! Eu GOSTAVA dessa bermuda, pô!

Abrindo o pergaminho, Ryan lê a palavra chave para ativar o encantamento com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. – Kabekankiyou!

* * *

Lire e Arme haviam chegado próximo às muralhas do Castelo de Serdin graças ao pergaminho de teleporte, e agora encaminhavam-se na direção da Guilda para reportar sobre a missão e sobre o lugar misterioso que acabaram encontrando. Lançando hipóteses entre si, as meninas ainda tinham pouquíssima ideia de onde estaria localizada aquela floresta em Ernas. Tão entretida com a possibilidade de uma nova descoberta a maga estava que havia até esquecido sobre a perda do seu tempo de praia.

Uma voz séria tira a atenção das duas da conversa, e elas viram para ver a comandante Lothos caminhando apressadamente até elas, pergaminhos e uma Joia Mensageira em mãos. – Lire! Arme! Chegaram bem a tempo.

- Comandante?

A superior para ao aproximar-se das duas, e entrega os pergaminhos enquanto fala. – Receio que vocês não possam descansar ainda, sinto muito. Algo estranho está acontecendo na missão do Lass, preciso que vocês sigam até o cemitério. Aqui, e por favor apressem-se, eu receio que ele não vá dar conta sozinho dessa vez.

Pegando os pergaminhos com uma expressão preocupada, Arme entrega o de fita roxa para Lire, que abre o mesmo enquanto a maga segura o braço da loira. – Estamos indo, então. SHISHINOBOSHI!

Lothos observa enquanto as duas desaparecem no teleporte, pedindo aos deuses que elas chegassem a tempo e que conseguissem trazer o ninja de volta inteiro.

* * *

Escuridão... a escuridão o está consumindo e ele não consegue respirar, pensar, nada. Lass sabe que tem que fazer algo para impedir, mas seu corpo não responde. Não há o que enxergar; não há o que ouvir; e ele começa a não conseguir sentir também. E então...

Um som. Parecia... uma voz? Sim, era uma voz. Chamando... quem? E seu corpo estava se movendo, mas não era ele. Os pensamentos de Lass estavam lentos, a mente como se estivesse movendo em algodão... Então ele consegue compreender a voz: era Arme, chamando seu nome. E o movimento era ela sacudindo seus ombros e batendo em seu peito. O ninja inspira com força, e tosse descontroladamente; se não fosse tão séria a situação ele iria jurar que estava tossindo seu pulmão fora.

- LASS! Graças às deusas, você voltou! – Arme abraça o tronco do garoto albino, lágrimas nos olhos. – Você não tava respirando mesmo depois da gente te tirar daquela névoa eu pensei que você tinha morrido!

- Arme... ar... – Ele mal tinha conseguido fazer os pulmões trabalharem de novo, e agora a garota violeta estava esmagando ele!

A maga sai de cima dele num pulo. - AH desculpa! – Lass levanta o tronco com alguma dificuldade, apoiando-se nos cotovelos enquanto tosse mais um pouco. Olhando ao redor ele nota Lire mais para a esquerda, atirando sem parar no Lich para distraí-lo de seu alvo original e da maga violeta. As bestas atiravam sem dó nem piedade, finalmente quebrando os ossos que formavam as costelas da criatura e parte da máscara, deixando o sinistro olho vermelho do Lich á mostra.

- Isso... não vai pará-lo... – Lass comenta com Arme, enquanto ela o ajuda a sentar-se e levantar-se. – Arme, use sua magia... Temos que destruí-lo antes que... – ele grunhe segurando o lado do corpo enquanto a garota o apoia para ficar em pé. - ...que ele use o ataque relâmpago de novo... ou chame mais mortos vivos.

- Certo! – o garoto tenta se ajustar ao apoio que a maga lhe dava para não atrapalhar na conjuração mágica, e com um movimento de cetro ela conjura seu próprio ataque relâmpago, atingindo o Lich em cheio.

O monstro virava-se lentamente na direção da magia, mesmo enquanto partes de seu corpo desmanchavam-se sob a capa. O Lich ergue seu cajado como se fosse atacar uma última vez, mas então o resto do corpo desprende-se e ele vira um monte de pedaços de osso e pó, misturados a um manto negro em frangalhos.

De olho para ter certeza que seu oponente foi derrotado e não vai simplesmente levantar e atacar novamente, Lire segue para perto de seus amigos. – Bom trabalho Arme. – Ela finalmente olha para o ninja. - Como se sente Lass?

- Vou sobreviver. – Ele desencosta de Arme, experimentando ficar em pé sozinho. Está meio instável, mas consegue ficar parado sem ajuda. – Pensei que a missão de vocês fosse na Praia Carry. – Uma pergunta mascarada como afirmação, bem a cara do Lass.

- A Comandante Lothos mandou que viéssemos. Ela ficou preocupada com você, sabe..? – Olhando para o resto do Lich, Arme lembra da cena que viu quando ela e Lire chegaram na parte mais profunda do cemitério.

_*Flashback*_

_A arqueira seguia o rastro de esqueletos derrotados e zumbis, com uma maga violeta logo atrás dela. Lass parecia ter encontrado um trabalho fácil aqui, o que será que fez a Comandante soar tão apreensiva?_

_- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – um grito ao longe surpreende Arme, e ela vê a loira à sua frente parar e olhar na direção em que o som parecia vir._

_- Lass! – Lire diz preocupada, correndo na direção do grito. A garota violeta segura o cetro com força enquanto segue._

_Quando chegam ao local, Lire olha chocada o garoto de cabelos prateados sendo preso por mãos roxas mortas saídas do chão, e engolfado pela névoa negra do monstro que aproximava-se dele. Ela começa a atirar nas costas do monstro, tentando ao máximo não atingir o jovem próximo a ele. – Arme! Tire o Lass daquela névoa, eu dou cobertura!_

_- Sim! – Enquanto a maga corre para o lado para seguir com o plano, o Lich ergue o cajado fazendo mais um morto-vivo erguer-se para atrapalhar os planos das meninas._

_- Sai da minha frente seu feioso! BOLA DE FOGO! – a garota violeta tenta driblar o orc zumbi e chegar até o ninja, mas o monstro simplesmente a segue e levanta o martelo para atacar. Ela desvia, mas com isso ela acaba distanciando-se do seu alvo. Arme sabe que o tempo está correndo, ela precisa chegar até Lass e salvá-lo!_

_- Aaahh, INVERTER GRAVIDADE! – lançando a magia na direção do orc, ela nem espera para ver o resultado do seu ataque, simplesmente corre novamente para seu objetivo. O orc zumbi é lançado ao ar e repentinamente jogado para a esquerda, longe de Arme e bem encima de uma árvore morta. A maga nota que Lire conseguiu tirar a atenção do Lich de sua vítima, mas o monstro continuava próximo o suficiente do ninja para mantê-lo envolto pela névoa. Ela lança alguns círculos mágicos no mago morto-vivo e consegue afastá-lo do jovem, que estava inconsciente._

_Destruindo o que restava das mãos mortas, a maga arrasta Lass para trás de uma lápide. - Ah deusas, por favor por favor Lass acorda! – Ela sacode os ombros dele, e nota que ele não parecia estar respirando. – Ah não, por favor não Lass, Lass respira pelo amor da Deusa da Magia respira! – Batendo quase que desesperadamente no peito do ninja, os olhos de Arme ficam cheios de lágrimas pela falta de resposta do jovem. Até que numa batida mais forte o garoto engasga, inspira, e começa um ataque de tosse incontrolável enquanto tenta colocar a respiração em ordem._

_*Fim do Flashback*_

A maga violeta sacode a cabeça para voltar ao presente. – E ela bem tava certa... o que era aquela névoa afinal?

- Lothos disse... – Lass tosse e caminha desajeitado para próximo das meninas, ficando á frente do monte de ossos no chão. - ...que a névoa era vista apenas em magos negros. Eu não... – ele fica tonto e perde o equilíbrio, sendo amparado por Lire e Arme.

- Melhor voltarmos, se aquela névoa for venenosa como eu acredito que seja você precisa ir para o hospital. – Lire coloca um braço do ninja sobre o ombro.

O único garoto do grupo franze a testa em desagrado. – Eu posso andar sozinho!

Arme segura o outro braço de Lass. – Lass, somos seus amigos! Por que é tão difícil pra você aceitar ajuda da gente?

Ele não responde.

- Você parece até a Elesis... – Lire suspira. – Quando entramos para a Grand Chase, ela sempre queria fazer tudo sozinha, lutar contra tudo e todos sem precisar da ajuda de ninguém. – Enquanto falava, ela levou Lass para uma área mais aberta do cemitério para que pudessem usar o pergaminho de teleporte sem problemas. – quando chegamos ao Mar de Patusei... ela quase se afogou depois que nosso navio foi destruído. Arme conjurou uma magia para que pudéssemos mover normalmente embaixo d'água, e encontramos nódulos de oxigênio que podíamos usar para respirar mesmo no fundo do oceano.

- Correção: você encontrou, Lire. – Arme comenta. – E isso foi o que salvou nossas vidas naquele momento.

A arqueira acena e continua. – O importante é: nenhuma de nós teria sequer chegado ao continente Elia sem ajuda. Somos fortes; nunca negarei esse fato. Mas é necessário mais do que a força de uma só pessoa para deter a escuridão que ameaça nosso mundo. Seja essa escuridão Cazeaje, ou seja ela outra coisa, apenas uma pessoa não vai dar conta de tudo sozinha.

Arme pega o pergaminho que os levará de volta para Serdin da bolsa, e comenta. – Não é fraqueza nem covardia contar com seus amigos! Somos um time, e você pode sempre contar com a gente! – ela sorri.

Lass fica quieto por um tempo. – ...Não estou acostumado com trabalho em grupo...

- Ah, mas vai se acostumando, porque daqui pra frente, você vai ter que aturar a gente! – a maga sacode o ombro dele divertida. – E se prepara, porque eu acho que a Lothos tem uma bronca prontinha pra te dar quando chegarmos. KABEKANKIYOU!


End file.
